The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: The royal family wasn't just Anna and Elsa, but an heir to the throne long before Elsa's turn to rule, this is a story about how Draco Malfoy found out that he was a royal... You got that right, Draco Malfoy is the lost Prince of Arendelle. But that's not all. Read to find out more in this shocking flaming story about the royal family of Arendelle. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**A/N: **_This takes place way before the movie, and in the summer of sixth and seventh year. But this is not your ordinary crossover, in this story, Draco Malfoy is the Prince of Arendelle, but he is not a Malfoy, nor is he a dark wizard like the Malfoys, and he isn't Draco Malfoy, his real name is David Prince of Arendelle and heir to the throne of Arendelle. He was born to rule Arendelle after his father, he was born with the power of fire, and he had to be taken away from his family just to be safe. Now, back in Arendelle, Elsa and Anna don't know about the young Prince, nor dose Draco know about his family. But during the holidays, when the Prince is home back in Malfoy Manor, his birth parents, the king and queen, return to take him back to Arendelle. While there, he meets his sisters, he learns a little bit more about how to keep his powers safe and hidden from everyone, including his family members. When he returns to Hogwarts after the holidays, he takes his knowledge of hiding his powers, and puts all of that to the test. Thankfully it works.

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they know each other? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire.

**Chapter One**

Arendelle, one of the most wonderful kingdoms in Europe, was as far the most respected kingdom around, with its wonderful people, its glorious shops, and what made it so respectful was the towering castle, where the royal family had once lived peacefully and happily.

Inside the castle though, it was nothing compared to the outside world, the queen had given birth to a child, who was with bright orange hair, bright red eyes, and was also born with a curse.

The power of fire.

The queen decided to name the child, for it was a little boy, she named him David, but one night, while young prince David was in his crib asleep when the king had decided that the young child should not be seeing, for if anyone knew of the child's existent, then they would have to tell the town's people the entire truth, and also to hid the fact that young prince David had also been born with the power of fire.

So one night, while Prince David was sleeping in his mother's arms, the king and queen went out back, there they both met up with a young couple, who were dressed in black robes with their faces covered, who had just gotten married, when they both had reached them, the woman asked, "Who—"

The man cut in and said, "There's no time for none of that. Well, we would like to stay and talk, but we, Narcissa and I, have something to take care of here. Don't we Narcissa?"

The woman named Narcissa said, "Yes, now is that the young child you said that needed to be hiding out somewhere?"

The queen said, "Yes, this is the prince of Arendelle. But he needs to hide from the kingdom of Arendelle."

Narcissa said, "And why is that?"

The king said, "He has a powerful gift, and I'm afraid that if we shall keep him here, then our kingdom would someday go down into flames."

Narcissa said, "What do you think, Lucius?"

Lucius said, "I say we take him in, but what shall we name him?"

Narcissa said, "Draco Malfoy?"

Lucius said, "Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

The queen took one last long look at Prince David, she brushed a lack of bright orange hair from his tiny forehead, and she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

She whispered, "Prince David, you must be strong, like your father. You must be kind. You're the next hair to the throne of Arendelle. Remember, David, you're a prince no matter what happens. We will always love you, and we shall be waiting for the day when you shall return home, back to Arendelle. Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show. You were born to rule after your father. I love you, young Prince of Arendelle."

She looked at her husband, he whispered, "Be strong, Prince David, be strong. And you'll be safe."

And so the queen handed her sleeping young boy over to Narcissa, who said, "I promise that I shall take good care of him."

The queen said, "Thank you."

After that night, the queen and king never saw their young Prince David again.

But then after a few years, the queen had given birth to a young girl who was named Elsa, she was a happy girl, and she loved snow, and ice was her gift.

After a few years, the queen had given birth to another baby girl. Unlike Elsa, the young girl had brown hair, she had green eyes, and she was just normal, but she loved playing with her sister as a baby, and she was named Anna.

But what the two young princesses didn't know was that their parents also had a secret, and it was a big one, they both knew nothing of another royal member of the family, and they knew nothing of a prince in the family, and knew nothing of a boy who was going to rule the kingdom after their father.

But then one night, when everyone was asleep, in the girl's room, Anna decided to go play with her sister in the ball room, she dragged her sister down to the ball room, and they started to play.

Not long into their fun, when Anna had decided to jump from one mountain of snow to the other, when she was going too fast, Elsa slipped, she shot her younger sister in the face with her powers, and her sister went down.

Elsa cried, "Mama! Papa!"

The ice that was on the floor had frozen up, but then a few minutes after, the king and queen had to burst through the door, because it was frozen.

The king and queen rushed over to their two daughters, the king said, "Elsa, what have you done? This is gone out of control."

Elsa said, "I'm sorry…"

The queen took young princess Anna into her arms, she only had to keep in control of herself, for she had a flashback to when she was holding the sleeping Prince David in her arms, but she knew better then to show emotion in front of her children.

So the royal family went into the mountains, when they all got there, the king said, "Please, it's my daughter. Please, we need help."

The trolls rolled themselves over to the family, then they all appeared, the eldest troll went in front of the family, and he said, "I'm glad that it was only her head, just be thankful that it wasn't the heart, for if it was the heart, then she would sure freeze to death… I'm going to take away all magic, even memories of magic, for only hiding them will be safe."

Elsa said, "So she won't know that I have powers?"

The troll took Elsa's hand, and said, "Listen Elsa, your magic has great beauty in it, but it also has great danger, for only fear will be your enemy."

But then the elder troll looked at the queen, he lean in to whisper to both the king and queen, "You will see him once again, my Queen. He will become an even greater ruler then both of you combined together. Don't worry, you shall claim what has now been lost to both of you. He's safe now…"

The queen whispered, "Thank you."

So the royal family went home, but then behind closed doors, while their children where in bed, within the safe comfort of their room, the king knew of his wife's break downs, but tonight was different.

The queen usually held onto her husband for this kind of thing, but tonight, the queen took out a family picture, the photo was of the king and queen, and in the queen's arms a child covered in dark red, she carefully put the picture into a small frame, and she set the framed photo on her table.

The king watched as his wife silently broke into tears, he knew of the young prince, they both hadn't seen or heard from him after that night, but to see his wife in tears, he gently took her into his arms, he knew that every year on this very night, the queen would break down into tears and cry for their young prince of Arendelle to return home.

And it wasn't long before the couple were asleep on their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. After the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Two**

Draco Malfoy was in his room at Malfoy Manor, he knew nothing of his past, he was now in Slytherin, he had just gotten the Dark Mark, he was wealthy, he had lived with his parents', Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, he had lived at Malfoy Manor his whole life, and he had just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was looking at his books when he heard his mother and father talking in low voices just outside his room, he heard his father say, "Narcissa, you know that he can't have the Dark Mark, you also know that he's supposed to ware these gloves all the time, remember?"

He quietly went to press his ear to the door, he heard his mother say, "I know that, but he's fine now. I mean, he's just in his room. What—"

His father cut in and said, "He's. Supposed. To. Ware. These! What if he hurts one of us and then this house goes down in flames!?"

His mother said, "But what if he doesn't want to wear them?"

His father said, "I'll tell him that he has to wear them, weather he likes it or not. He has to conceal it. Keep it under control."

Draco quickly moved out of the way, he quickly sat on his bed, and he quickly got a book out to read. But then he heard his father come in, shut the door, and said, "Draco?"

Draco looked up, he saw that his father was holding a pair of long dark red gloves, he said, "Father, why do you have those Muggle—"

His father cut in and said, "Your Mother and I would like for you to wear these, I don't want to hear it. Just wear them, and keep it concealed. It's about time you start keeping it under control."

Draco said, "Keep what concealed?"

His father said, "Just wear them, and we'll be safe."

Draco was about to say something, when his father cut in and said, "Whenever you come out of this room, we would like for you to wear these. All the time. Just in case… And whenever you touch something, anything in this house, always have the gloves on. No matter what. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded, next he watched as his father left them on his nightstand, he watched as his father left the room, and shut the door.

Draco was confused, why are his parents acting strange, keep what concealed, he looked at the long dark red gloves, he took pity in Muggle things, he never liked to wear anything that was a Muggle thing, he glared at them, and why was his father telling him to wear the Muggle gloves?

He took a deep breath, he hated when he had to wear something that was a Muggle thing, he grabbed the gloves, and angry put them on.

Once the gloves were on, he looked at his hands, the gloves felt strange somehow, like he'd worn them before, he felt a soft kiss on his forehead, he looked up, but he saw nothing. He was wondering who had done that, but before he could think about it any farther, he heard a man's voice, "Be strong, Prince David, be strong. And you'll be safe."

He didn't think much more about it, he went to go find his mother, surely she knew something, he found her in his parents room, just sitting and looking out the window.

He knocked on the door, his mother said, "Enter."

He went over to his mother, and he said, "Mother, why is Father having me wear these Muggle gloves?"

His mother looked at the gloves, she remember what his real mother had told her after a year had gone by, he had to wear them because he had some sort of power that needed to be concealed, she looked up at the young prince, she could tell that he was starting to show some signs of bright orange hair, she knew that no one else including him wouldn't see his true appearance yet, but she knew that he was truly the prince of Arendelle, she looked back at the gloves, and she said, "Because… he said so…"

Draco said, "But why Mother? Why is he making me were these ugly looking Muggle gloves? These look like they were meant for Potter!"

Narcissa stood up, she knew that he didn't like them, but she also knew that he had to wear them for a reason. She dragged him out of her room, back into his own room, shut the door, and said, "Those are so that you could start learning how to control it! You have to wear them for a reason!"

Draco said, "What is that reason? Mother, what is the main reason why I have to wear these?"

Narcissa said, "Because…"

She knew that she couldn't say it, she looked away from him, she couldn't tell him yet, she knew that Draco knew nothing about royalty, she only whispered, "Just keep them on."

She walked out, shutting the door behind her, she knew that he would never understand that he was a Prince, not Snape, no. But he was born as a prince to a kingdom called Arendelle, she quietly walked down to the living room, where she found Lucius, she saw that he was reading a letter, she said, "Lucius, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Lucius looked up, he looked at her with a weird expression, he had just gotten a letter from the king and queen who had gave him the child, he only said, "They're coming to get their son."

Narcissa only said, "Prince of Arendelle."

Lucius nodded, Narcissa sat down, she knew that this was coming, but she didn't think that it was going to be now, she broke down into tears, Lucius took his wife into his arms, he knew how she was like the child's real mother, but then he knew that this would come, he knew that the child had to know about his birth family, and lastly, he knew that the child had to know about being royalty.

After some time, Narcissa had calm down, she waited in the living room while Lucius went to go get the young prince.

Meanwhile, Draco was in his room, he'd heard a woman's voice say, "Prince David, you must be strong, like your father. You must be kind. You're the next hair to the throne of Arendelle. Remember, David, you're a prince no matter what happens. We will always love you, and we shall be waiting for the day when you shall return home, back to Arendelle. Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show. You were born to rule after your father. I love you, young Prince of Arendelle."

But then when he had first token off the gloves, he went to go pick up a book, when his hands had touched the book, it grew into flames, and it burned. He grew fearful about this that he decided to keep the gloves on, just like his father had said, "No matter what."

He hid the book, he didn't want his father to know about the little discovery that he had found, he sat on his bed, his hands clasped tightly together, but he was scared and frightened, he didn't want anyone to know about this power, and he didn't want anyone to learn of this.

Next he heard his father knock on the door, he said, "Enter."

His father came in, Lucius said, "We need to have a talk with you downstairs. And what's that smell?"

Draco grew scared, he didn't want to tell his father what he had discovered about himself, his father knew that he was scared, he sighed, and said, "Hand over the smell."

Draco withdrew the blackened book out from his bed, he handed it to his father, who looked at the book and then looked at the boy, he said, "Just come downstairs."

Draco fallowed his father downstairs, Narcissa withdrew the red outfit for him to wear, this outfit was the outfit that she knew the king and queen had sent, and it had a matching dark red suit, a long black coat for traveling, and matching dark red boots.

When the prince had arrived downstairs, Narcissa handed him the red outfit, and she said, "Get changed into this…"

Draco didn't know why, but he knew that his parents were up to something, so he changed into the red outfit, when he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, to say he was surprised to see that he still had the white hair, he still had silver eyes, and he also matched with the gloves.

He didn't know what to think about his appearance, he'd only hope that no one wouldn't learn of his new gift. He went back into the living room, when he had arrived, Narcissa said, "Go wait in the far corner of the room. Our guest will be here any moment."

Draco didn't know what to do, he said, "Why do I have to wait in the corner? And are they _our_ kind?"

Lucius only said, "Go."

Draco didn't like it when they both talked to him like that, he went to go stand in the far corner of the room, and they all waited for their guest to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. Way before the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Three**

Draco didn't know what to do or what to say, all he knew was that they were going to have some guests, Narcissa heard the doorbell ring, she looked at Lucius, Lucius said to Draco, "Why don't you go to your room."

Draco rushed out, he didn't think that he wanted anyone to know about his gift, he went up to his room, shut the door, but then he had to sit down, so he slid all the way down to the floor, he saw that flames had spread out from where he sat, and for the first time in his life, he felt safe, he felt locked away, and he felt safe in the flames.

While downstairs, Narcissa heard Dobby say, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

They both heard a woman say, "Hi there, we're here to pick up our child. Is he here?"

Dobby said, "Master, some guests are here to pick up a child! But I'm afraid your child isn't here—"

Lucius said, "Dobby! Bring them in here!"

Dobby lead the king and queen into the living room, he said, "Master, they said—"

Narcissa said, "Go Dobby!"

Dobby fled the living room, when he was gone, Lucius said, "He found out about his gift."

The king said, "Yes. But did he have the gloves on while growing up?"

Narcissa said, "No, I'm afraid he never had any trouble with having to wear the gloves. The headmaster at his school, he had forbid him to wear them. But while he was here, we've been trying to make him wear them, but he doesn't want to wear them."

The king said, "I see that he has had trouble trying to keep it under control."

Lucius said, "Yes, he didn't know that he had the gift, well, until he had brunt one of his books."

Lucius showed the couple the book, Narcissa gasped, she knew that it was the Potions book for seventh years, the boy had brunt his own school book, she said, "Dobby!"

Dobby came down, he said, "Yes Mistress Malfoy?"

Narcissa said, "Go get Draco. And hurry."

Dobby said, "Yes Mistress Malfoy."

So Dobby went to go get Draco, Draco heard someone coming, he heard them knock on the door, and he heard Dobby say, "Master Draco, your Mother would like for you to come downstairs."

Draco didn't dare move, he was still sitting on the floor, in a circle of flames, he shut his eyes, behind his eyelids, he saw a queen and a king, he also saw that he was facing them, they were smiling down happily at him, then he saw that the queen was showing him a small pair of dark red gloves, and he heard the king say, "Prince David, conceal it, don't feel it, and never let it show. You must learn how to control it. You were born with fire."

Dobby heard nothing, he knocked again, he begun to worry for his Master, he went to go alert his other Master, when he had arrived downstairs, and he said, "Master, Master Draco isn't answering."

Lucius hurried upstairs, when he had reached Draco's room, he knocked on the door, and he said, "Draco."

When he heard nothing, he knocked again, and he said, "Draco!"

On the other side of the door, Draco stood up, he rushed to the far corner of his room, he didn't want to hurt anyone with his powers, and he said, "Enter."

Lucius slowly opened the door, he saw that the boy was in the far corner of the room, the child had his hands clasped tightly together, and Lucius said, "Draco, why don't we go downstairs."

Draco rushed out, Lucius put an arm around him, but the young child backed up, and said, "Please, don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

Lucius said, "Come on."

So they both went downstairs, when they both got there, Narcissa pointed to the far corner of the room, Draco quickly rushed over to the spot, he didn't want anyone to know, but what he didn't know was that the guests already knew what to do with this kind of thing.

The king said, "You must be Draco."

Draco sank back, he said, "Yes."

The queen said, "Can you tell us why you're now wearing those gloves?"

Draco panic, he said, "No!"

The king said, "Calm down, Draco, make sure you never show any emotion."

Narcissa saw how the king and queen knew what to do, she was amazed at how they easily got through to him, how easily he seemed to be more relaxed with them, and to her great shock he seemed to feel a connection with them.

Draco looked at his parents, he saw how they seemed to be amazed at how he was more relaxed, he turned back to the guest, and he said, "Do I have to?"

The queen softly said, "It's alright, Draco, you're safe. Just tell us why?"

Draco whispered, "I think I have the power of fire."

The king said, "Can we please have a moment alone?"

Narcissa rushed out, Lucius stayed behind, he went up to Draco who panic, and Lucius said, "I hope you could finally get it under control."

Draco watched his father walked out, he reached his hand out to grab his father, but saw that his gloved hand had withdrew back into him, and at that point, he knew that he couldn't have anyone touching him.

Once they were both gone, the queen softly spoke to him, "Why do you wear those gloves?"

Draco looked at her, he saw that she was smiling at him, her eyes were filled with love, care, and kindness.

Draco said, "I'm scared that someone would find out about it."

The king said, "Can we see your hands without the gloves?"

Draco froze, the king said, "Don't worry, you're safe, remember? Just conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show."

Draco slowly took off the gloves, he knew that it would be dangerous, but what the guests said made him feel safe with them. He showed them one of his bare hands, but they also saw that it was shaking, they knew what that meant, and they knew that the young boy was scared just a little bit.

The king said, "Now remember, conceal, don't feel it, and don't let it show. Got it?"

Draco nodded, the king said, "Now I'm going to touch your hand. Just remember, conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show."

Draco let the king gently touch his hand, the king's hand felt warm, when the king let go, Draco shoved his hand back into the dark red glove, and he whispered, "Who are you?"

The queen soft spoke, "We're—"

Just then Pansy Parkinson walked in, she said, "Draco!"

She ran up to him, and hug him tightly.

Draco gently pushed her away, she said, "Dray, what's going on? Why are there Muggle—"

Narcissa rushed in, to say she was surprised to see that Pansy had Draco in a hug, she could tell that he was trying not to do any damage, and she said, "Miss. Parkinson, why don't you let Draco have some time alone with… with… our guest? I'm sure he feels more comfortable with them while he's alone with them, aren't you Draco?"

Draco nodded, he looked at Pansy, and she said, "Why are you wearing those awful looking Muggle clothes? And what's up with the matching gloves? Why don't you take them off?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he just looked down at his gloved hands, and he knew that he had to say something to her, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he said, "Just go please Pansy, I'll be fine…"

Pansy saw that her boyfriend was showing no emotion, he seemed like a dead body, but the dead body was alive, he didn't even hug her back, she was confused, she also saw that the Muggle couple were watching him, love and pride showing brightly on their faces, like they knew him.

She couldn't help but sneer at them, "Hey, Muggles, why you looking at my boyfriend like that?"

Draco said, "Pansy…"

Narcissa could tell that Draco wanted to shoot Pansy a glare, but she only saw that he showed no emotion at all, she knew that she had to help him, and so she said, "Pansy, why don't you go up to the Potion's lab, I'll be there in a minute to join you."

Pansy glared at the couple, she hated how they were looking at Draco, and she said, "Fine, but if any of you touch—"

Narcissa snapped, "Pansy! Now!"

Pansy casted one last glare at the couple, but when she caught Mrs. Malfoy's glare, and she rushed out.

Once Pansy was out of ear shot, Narcissa said, "Sorry about that, you see we're witches and wizards, but anyways, a full born witch or wizard was taught to be rude to people like you. I hope you could finally be happy… my dear."

Draco knew he had to say it, he didn't think about it until now, and so he forced himself to say, "Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa turned to face the young prince, she said, "Yes."

Draco took a deep breath, he said, "Please don't let anyone know about any of this, not even Pansy."

Narcissa knew what that meant, it meant that either he had found out about his true parentage, or that he was afraid to let anyone see his gift, and she said, "I promise."

After Narcissa had left, he let out a soft sigh, he turned to the couple, and said, "I think I know who you are. I can't quite make it out clearly, but I think you're my parents."

The queen said, "We're the king and queen of Arendelle, we first had you, but then something had to come up, and that's when we had to give you up. Your name isn't Draco Malfoy, your real name is David, prince of Arendelle."

Draco let out a small smile, he knew that he was something special, his smile grew bigger, and he said, "So I'm a prince?"

The king said, "Yes, Prince David of Arendelle. But in order for you to be safe, we had to hide you away in the castle—"

Draco said, "You really live in a castle?"

The queen smiled, she said, "Don't you mean 'we' really live in a castle?"

Draco let out a small giggle, he didn't realize how comfortable he really was, he'd only wished that he could tell someone how he had found out that he was a prince, and he was born in a real castle.

It was like they understood him and his gift.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. After the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Four**

Draco had never felt so happy, well if you want your entire house to burn up, that go ahead, be happy as you wish. But anyways, he'd never knew about royalty, or that he had siblings, he was in the living room, with his parents, the king and queen, when he heard Pansy say, "Dray, can I talk to you? Alone."

Draco said, "Not now, Pansy, can't you see, I'm trying to learn something about royalty?"

Pansy didn't like the way Draco was acting, he'd never ignored her, nor did he ever say, 'not now' to her before, it was like he was a totally different person, and so she said, "But Drakie, we have to work on—"

Draco knew he had to keep in control of his powers, but the girl wouldn't shut up, he jumped up, turned to face Pansy, and said, "I said, not now Pansy!"

Lucius heard Draco's outburst, he knew Pansy had hit a nerve, he quickly rushed into the living room, when he had arrived, he saw that the king and queen were blocking Draco from Pansy, Pansy had her hands on her hips, she glared at the king and queen, and the queen softly spoke to Draco, "I think we should talk another time, dear. It looks like the girl really wants to have this talk with you, don't you think so too, my dear?"

Pansy sneered, "Why are you calling my boyfriend 'dear'?"

The queen ignored her, she continued talking softly to her son, who was looking up at her with innocent bright red eyes, and a blank expression, but the king meanwhile said, "Make sure he doesn't go out of his room. We'll be back to pick him up tomorrow, but if he has something to do tomorrow, don't forget to remind him…"

Lucius remembered something, he remember that tomorrow they had to go and drop the child off at the train station to go for school, he glared at Pansy, and he said, "Out Parkinson, we have something to tell Draco."

Pansy said, "Bye Drakie, see you tom—"

Lucius said, "Pansy Parkinson!"

Pansy said, "I love you! See you at Hogwarts!"

Draco watched as the Slytherin girl left, he looked up at Lucius, Lucius said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to go to school."

Draco said, "But why can't I leave right now?"

Lucius softly said, "I know that you want to leave right away, but remember no one knows of your true parentage, no one knows of your true identity, and no one knows of your gift. Just don't try to hurt anyone while at school."

Draco nodded, he knew that no one knew nothing of his true identity, he only hoped that he could survive this last year without hurting anyone.

The next day, Draco found himself standing with his parents on platform nine and three-quarters, last night, Lucius put a temporary glamour on him, so that when he came back for the holidays, he could just leave with his true parents to go live in Arendelle.

Lucius made sure that he had the gloves on just in case, he didn't want anyone to learn of his secret identity, and of his power.

Draco turned to his parents, and he said, "Well, see you guys during the holidays."

Lucius whispered, "Conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show."

Draco nodded, Narcissa whispered, "Write to us when you get there, and then we could let your parents know that everyone all made it to school still all in one piece."

Draco smiled a little, he nodded, and he said, "Think everyone will know about my little secret?"

Lucius said, "Draco, I'm sure no one will know that you… uh… now have the Dark Mark."

Draco was wondering why his father had changed the sentence around, but then he knew why he had done that, he saw that Pansy was slowly making her way over to him, he sighed, and said, "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Pansy said, "Are you sure?"

Draco said, "Yes, Pansy look I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I don't know what came over me."

Pansy smiled, and she said, "Alright then, Drakie…"

Pansy saw that he still had the gloves on, she said, "Dray?"

Draco knew what she was going to say, he looked at his parents for help, Narcissa said, "He has to wear them, Pansy, he can't take them off."

Lucius stepped in, "And he has to have them on all the time, isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco nodded, he knew that he would have to follow the headmaster's rules, but this was different, he had to go against them, he had to keep the gloves on, he knew that if he were to take them off, then there would be fire everywhere, and he didn't want that to happen.

Draco forced himself to say, "Mother, could you please tell them that I said hi, and that I will also remember what he told me. I promise that I will try not to hurt anyone…"

Lucius said, "Behave, don't dear take off the gloves, even if the headmaster had forbid you to wear them. Just keep the gloves on, no matter what."

Draco said, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded, Narcissa said, "We'll see you at Christmas, dear, and they'll be there as well. Don't worry, you'll be safe. As long as you repeat those words…"

Draco nodded, he took his trunk, and he went on the train.

When he got on the train, he quickly put his trunk in a corner, and he quickly found a compartment. He didn't want to show anyone, he was about to change into his black robes, when he remembered what his real father had told him, "Remember, don't take the outfit off, it's a part of you, you were born with the power of fire. The red shall keep you safe, the black cape will protect you, and the darkness of the outfit will keep you hidden from everyone."

He decided that he should keep the outfit on until it was time to change into the black robes, he gently ran his dark red gloved hand over the seat of the compartment, he sat down on the seat, to his surprise no flames spread, and he closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he heard the compartment door open, he opened his eyes, and saw that it was Potter and Mudblood.

Harry opened the compartment, he saw that Malfoy was sitting alone, he walked in, he didn't know why, but the slimy git seemed to not show any emotion, the prat was dressed in a dark red suit, he had a long black cape around his shoulders, and he also had on a pair of dark red boots and matching gloves.

He said, "Hey, Malfoy, what's up with the dark red outfit?"

Draco just turned to look out the window, he didn't want any trouble, and he just ignored them.

When Draco didn't answer, Harry knew something was up, he sat across Malfoy, Ron had gone off to go find his brothers, Hermione sat next to him, he looked at the blonde, and he saw that he had his hands clasped tightly together.

Harry said, "Malfoy?"

Draco turned to look at the dark haired wizard, he took a deep breath, and whispered, "What is it Potter?"

Harry said, "What's up with the dark red outfit?"

Draco said, "Don't touch me. Don't even come near me. I don't want to hurt anyone, including you two… I'm sorry…"

Draco stood up, he turned towards the door, but Hermione said, "Malfoy wait."

Draco whispered, "What?"

Hermione said, "Are you alright?"

Just then Ron came in, he glared at Malfoy, he shoved Malfoy into the seat, Draco quickly got up, but Ron had punched him in the jaw.

Harry said, "Ron! Stop! Stop it Ron!"

Harry and Hermione helped Draco up, but Draco pushed them away.

Hermione glared at Ron, Ron didn't like the git, and she said, "How dear you! Why did you do that to him?"

Ron said, "Out Malfoy!"

Draco stumble out, he quickly found another empty compartment, he sat down on the seat, flames spread out, he leaned back, he tried not to show any emotion back there, but Weasley had to do it, he had to push him, he begun to feel heat coming from the flames, he didn't realize that he was in the middle of hot flames, but he also felt safe in them.

It wasn't long before he had to change into his black robes, he changed, but he didn't get rid of the smell of fire, he went out of the compartment, and went to go find his trunk.

When he found his trunk, he opened it, and put his dark red outfit in there, but he kept the long black cape around his neck, and the dark red gloves on his hands.

Then he went back to his compartment, and he waited for when they all got to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. After the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Five**

When they were all about to get off the train, Draco took a few deep breaths, he hurried to get off the train, he didn't want to be seeing with a long black cape wrapped around him, and a pair of dark red gloves.

Draco rushed onto a carriage, he saw that both Crab and Goyal were also getting on with him as well as Pansy, he scooted to the far corner, he wrapped his long black cape a little more tightly around himself, but then he heard Pansy say, "So Draco, how was your summer?"

Draco whispered, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show…"

Pansy said, "Draco?"

Draco continued whispering the words, he knew that he was ignoring them, but he had to calm down, before something bad happens.

Pansy shook Draco's shoulder, Draco flinched, and he whispered, "What is it now Pansy?"

Pansy said, "Dray, why do you—"

Draco said, "Because, my parents told me to wear this. Just in case… conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show…"

Crab said, "Draco, why do you—"

Draco said, "Don't come near me, don't touch me, or don't even think about talking to me either. I don't want to hurt anyone, including you guys… I'm sorry…"

Draco went back to whispering to himself, he felt tears in his eyes, he shut his eyes, and he whispered, "Mother, Father, I'm scared. I can't control it. It's getting stronger… please."

They slowly made their way up to the castle, when they were in front of the castle, Draco stayed back, he couldn't go inside with everyone, but only a handful of people noticed, the group all stopped, they looked at Draco, he was looking up at the castle with a weird expression, he knew that he had to hide it, but he was scared, he was frightened, he didn't think that it would be easy trying to hide something as dangerous as this, but he knew that he had to do it.

He thought of something that his real mother had told him last night, he thought of the words, it was a part of a song, when he finally thought of the song, he sang in:

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good boy you always have to be**

Draco knew what he had to do, he begun to calm down, he let out a small smile, he continued:

**Conceal, don't feel**

That made him feel comforted, he decided that that song was going to be his comfort song, but he only had two more line left, and so he sang:

**Put on a show,**

**Make one wrong move, and everyone will know**

When he was done with the song, he felt calmed down, but he didn't take off the gloves, he slowly made his way up to the castle doors, he took another deep breath, and slowly went inside the castle.

Draco knew he had to eat with everyone else, but he didn't want to go in the great hall just yet.

He stood outside the doors that lead into the great hall, he took another deep breath, gently put his hands on the door knobs, and pushed the door to open.

Everyone stopped eating, including the teachers, they were all looking at Draco, Professor Dumbledore froze, he saw that Mr. Malfoy had on a pair of dark red gloves, and he also wore a long black cape around his shoulders, he knew that the child was just like any other student here, but he didn't know why the child had to wear such ugly gloves, he also didn't know why the child had to wear a long black cape around his shoulders, he only hoped that he could figure out why.

Draco knew that the headmaster was looking at him, he didn't want to let everyone else learn of his gift, he sat down in his usual spot at the Slytherin table, he didn't want to talk to no one, he clasped his hands tightly together, and he waited for the food to arrive.

When it did, Draco got some food, but he didn't eat it, he just sat there, no one noticed that he was different this year, no one noticed that he seem to be having some trouble with something that he was born with, nor did they noticed that he wasn't showing any emotion at all.

As the feast went on, Draco was oblivious to the world around him, he kept on thinking back to when he was learning all about being royalty, all about his true identity.

**FLASH**

Draco was sitting on the couch with his birth parents, his real father said, "Did you know that you're going to become king someday?"

Draco said, "Really, I'm going to rule a country? What the name of the country?"

His real mother said, "Yes, after your father. Arendelle is the name of the country."

Draco smiled, he asked, "What's it like in Arendelle?"

His birth parents told him all about Arendelle, he was amazed that such a kingdom, was so respected, and he didn't know that he had sisters, until he asked, "Who else lives in the palace?"

His mother said, "Well, there's me, you, your father, Anna and Elsa."

Draco said, "Who are they?"

His father said, "They're your sisters. Elsa is the oldest, and Anna is the youngest. You have two sisters."

Draco said, "I have sisters?"

His mother smiled and said, "Yes you do, and did you know that Elsa has a power too?"

Draco said, "Cool, what does she have?"

His mother said, "She has the power of ice…"

Draco smiled, and he said, "That's so cool, I would like to meet her and Anna someday. What about Anna? Doesn't she have a power too?"

His father said, "No, Anna was born normal. And she doesn't know about Elsa's powers."

Draco's smile faded, he said, "What happened to her?"

His parents explain what happened, when they were done, Draco said, "I feel bad that that had to happen to Anna. Was she alright?"

His mother said, "Yes, David, she's alright now, but Elsa had to be locked up after that. Elsa didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, she was scared, her powers were getting stronger every day, but don't worry about Anna, she's safe."

Draco looked down at his own hands, they were clasped tightly together, he didn't think that he would be able to control his own powers, would he have to be locked up too, he didn't think that he could do it, he just hoped that he could not let it show.

**FLASH**

After that, he now had a good reason on why he should wear the gloves, it was because he didn't want to hurt anyone, even though he never hurt anyone with his gift, he still wanted to keep his powers hidden from everyone, wizards or muggles.

When the feast was over, Draco waited until almost all the Slytherins were out of the great hall, he was about to walk out, but he heard the headmaster call, "Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco clasped his hands tightly together, he took a deep breath, turned around to face the headmaster, and said, "Yes headmaster?"

The headmaster said, "Care to join me in my office?"

Draco knew that the headmaster wanted to talk, he said, "Yes."

So the headmaster led the young Prince David up to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. After the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Six**

Draco clasped his cape around himself a little more tightly, he looked down at his dark red boots, but then he heard the headmaster say to him, "Mr. Malfoy, didn't I say that you weren't allowed to wear those gloves?"

Draco hid his hands inside the cloak, he whispered, "Yes. I know that."

The headmaster said, "But why do you now wear them? And why do you wear the long black cape?"

Draco said, "I was told that I have to wear this. Just in case…"

The headmaster said, "Who told you? Just in case what?"

Draco said, "My parents. I don't want to hurt anyone…"

The headmaster said, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

Draco said, "Yes."

The headmaster said, "Mr. Malfoy, why do you say that for?"

Draco saw that his hands were shaking, he said, "I'm sorry... I can't let you in, I can't let you see, I have to be the good boy everyone wants me to be, conceal, don't feel, I have to put on a show, or else everyone will know… I'm sorry…"

The headmaster said, "Mr. Malfoy, why do you say that? Is it because you're hiding something from all of us?"

Draco said, "Conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show. Conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show…"

The headmaster saw that the young boy was shaking, he didn't know what it was, so he asked, "Mr. Malfoy—"

Draco ran out, he had to get out of the office, and he knew that he also had to find an empty room somewhere, somewhere safe for him to stay.

He made it all the way to the Slytherin house, he knew that everyone would probably be asleep by now, so he said the password, and he was let into the common room.

He hung his black cloak up in his closet, next got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

He fell into a dream, in his dream, he was running away from something, he didn't know what it was, he was in some castle, he didn't know where he was, but knew he was running from something, but when he saw that there was fire behind him, his eyes widened, he was about to turn around, when he heard someone call, "David? Is that you?"

He froze, he turned towards the sound, he could see nothing there, but he was sure that it was his real parents calling out to him, he backed up into a corner, and he said, "Mother? Father? Is that you?"

They called again, "David? David, is that you?"

He called, "Mother? Mother, is that you?"

They called once more, "Who are you?"

He said, "I'm… Draco Malfoy… who are you?"

They only said, "Can you not tell anyone?"

He said, "What is it that you don't want me to tell anyone? And who are you?"

They came out from the shadows, Draco had to bitt down on his lower lip from holding back a gasped, there standing in front of him, all dressed in dark blue, with matching shoes and gloves, dark purple cape around her neck, stood a girl, he didn't know who she was, and he asked, "Who are you?"

The girl said, "Elsa."

That's when his eyes popped open, he sat up, he didn't know what happened, all he knew was that he had just had a dream about one of his sisters, but he knew that he had to write to his parents.

So he hurriedly got dressed, he didn't care that he was up so early, it was barely dawn when he walked down to the common room, he had made sure that he had his boots, cape, and gloves on.

He sat down at one of the tables that were in the room, he lighted four of the candles with one finger, then he smiled, knowing that he now had the power of fire, then he put back on his glove, got parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

He checked to see if no one was up, when it was clear, he took off both of his gloves, then he lit some of the lamps that hung on the wall in front of the table with just a wave of his hand, then he figured out that if he waved his hand down, then the lights would dim a bit, when he was done, he put his gloves back on, and then he turned to the parchment, dipped the quill into the ink bottle, and wrote his letter.

After writing the letter, which took a page and a half, he sent it off with an owl, he turned around, his black cape having a little wind, and the flames of the lights and candles went out.

He went back up to his room, hung up his cape, took of his boots and gloves, and went back to sleep.

But he didn't know that his godfather had watched him use his power.

When he had woken up a few hours later, he got his clothes, and went to go take a hot shower.

After taking a shower, he got dressed, then he put on his boots, gloves, and then put on his black cape.

When he was done getting dressed, he headed up to the great hall for breakfast, all the while singing his comfort song.

He sat down in his usual spot, he waited for the mail to arrive, but he saw that his godfather was heading straight for him, and he knew that this wasn't good at all.

Thankfully before his godfather had enough time to reach him, the mail had arrived, he saw that two owls were heading for him, the owls landed in front of him, he took both of the letters that were tied to both owl's legs.

He opened the letter that had the golden ribbing on it, he knew that this one was from his birth parents', he opened it under the table, and read:

_Dear Prince of Arendelle,_

_Narcissa wrote to us last night, to say we were surprised to see owls at our window, I guess that's how you send letters?_

_But anyways, Narcissa said in her letter that your powers were getting stronger? Is that correct, if it is, then once you return from school, we will pick you up right away. You can't go to school anymore, if this makes you sad, then we're sorry, but you have to learn how to control it, and also keep it hidden from everyone._

_She also mention that you had a dream about Elsa, is this correct? You might know a little about her now that you're dreaming about your sister who has also been born with the power of ice, but don't worry, when you arrive in Arendelle, we could have a family meeting, and introduce you to your sisters._

_But remember, Prince David that if you have to let out your powers, then do it where no one will see you. You must not let anyone learn of your power. Just in case…_

_She also mentioned that you have a comfort song as well? Well, that song also belongs to Elsa, it helps her keep her powers hidden from everyone, yes, including Anna… but don't worry, both of you need that song, it's what makes your days a little less frightening. Don't worry, my boy, you'll be safe._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

_(Queen and King of Arendelle)_

Draco smiled, he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and wrote:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I'm sure you were surprised to see owls at your window, well to tell you the truth, that's how we send letters to each other._

_I'm so glad you had wrote to me, I didn't think that Narcissa would have written to you. You see, my powers are getting stronger, Mother, I'm scared, and I can't help but ignore everyone here. I'm afraid that if they ever find out about it, then I will have to tell them the truth. Mother, I don't know what to do… Elsa, I wasn't sure if it was her or not, but once I heard her say her name, I knew that she was one of my sisters. When I had first sang my comfort song, I felt like I was normal, it really help a lot…_

_Love,_

_David_

_(Prince of Arendelle)_

It was the first time that he had actually thought about it, he knew that no one would never believe him if he told them the truth, but now come to think of it, he wanted to change his name, he didn't care that the headmaster was watching, or that he was getting a lot of weird looks from everyone in his house, he just wanted to be who and what he was born to be, Prince David of Arendelle.

He tied his letter to the owls leg, gave it some toast, and watched at it flew off back to Arendelle where he knew either his Mother or Father would write back to him.

But then he remember that he also had one more letter to answer, so he opened the letter that he knew was from Malfoy Manor, and read:

_Dear Draco,_

_We're so glad that you had wrote to us, I have to say, I'm sure everyone made it to school alright? But thank god you didn't hurt anyone. Just don't let it show, keep the gloves on, no matter what! I don't care if the headmaster told you to take off the gloves, just keep it on…_

_But anyways, when I had received your letter, I was shocked that you have sisters, Narcissa had wrote to your parents a little while ago telling them what happened on the train. Don't worry, Dray, you'll be safe. Just in case, keep both the outfit and gloves on…_

_From,_

_Mr. Malfoy_

Draco quickly wrote a reply, signing his real name at the bottom, when he was done, he tied it to the other owl's leg, and watched as it flew off.

When the food arrived, he quickly got some food, then he made sure that no one was watching, got up, left the great hall, and then he went into a nearby classroom knowing that it was empty, sat down on the floor, flames spread out, but he didn't care about that, and begun eating.

He knew that for now, he was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. After the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Seven**

When he was done with his breakfast, he went to potions, knowing full well that he would probably fail this class this year, he didn't realize that he had burned his potions book when he had first discovered that he had the power of fire.

He was the first one to arrive, he saw that his godfather was already there, sitting at his desk, Draco slowly sat at his desk, he'd made sure that his emotions were conceal, and so far he was doing great.

After a few moments of silence, his godfather said, "Good morning Dragon."

Draco took a deep breath, and he whispered, "Good morning."

Professor Snape looked at his godson, he was wondering why the boy was wearing a pair of dark red boots, with matching dark red gloves, and a long black cape.

Last night, as he done his nightly checks on everyone, he was wondering why his godson was up, but when he saw that his godson was playing with fire, he knew that something went wrong this summer, he was also wondering why the child now showed no emotion at all, he saw that the boy had his hands clasped tightly together, and was taking a few deep breaths.

He asked his godson, "Dragon, why do you wear—"

His godson said, "Because, Mother and Father told me to wear this. Just in case…"

He asked, "You mean—"

His godson cut in and said, "Yes, it was Mother and Father's idea. They told me that if I wear the gloves, boots, and cape, then I'll be safe. Just in case…"

He asked once more, "Just in case what, Drag—"

He saw that the boy was shaking, the boy said, "I'm sorry… I can't let anyone in, I can't let anyone see, I have to be the good boy everyone wants me to be, conceal, don't feel, I have to put on a show, or else everyone will know… I'm sorry…"

He softly said, "Dragon, what happened this summer?"

Draco took dozens of deep breaths, the coldness of the dungeons was now threating him to use his powers, and then he also knew that he shouldn't let anyone see, but he was shivering, and he knew that this wasn't good. Not good at all.

He heard everyone else come in, he knew that he had to sit next to Basie, he scooted his chair as far away from Basie's as he could, he wrapped his cloak around himself, trying not to hurt anyone, as he heard Basie sit down, he could tell that the other boy was wondering about him, then he took a few more deep breaths, and he silently sung his comfort song.

Draco didn't realize that the Professor was standing in front of him, he slowly looked up, when he saw the Professor, he quickly looked back down at his hands, and he whispered, "Yes Professor?"

Snape said, "Mr. Malfoy, can you stay after class today?"

Draco whispered, "Do I have to?"

Snape was now confused, why was his godson acting strange, he said, "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco rocked back and forth, his cloak wrapped around his entire body, his hands tightly clasped together, and he whispered, "Yes Professor, I'll stay after class."

Snape nodded, and then started the lesson, when the course was over, he saw that his godson was still sitting at his desk, once everyone was out, he sat next to his godson, and he asked, "Dragon, is there something you want to tell me?"

Draco turned away from his godfather, he knew that he was being rude, but he couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried to pay attention during the course.

Draco whispered, "No Professor, there's nothing that I would want to tell you."

Without warning, Snape put a comforting arm around the young Prince, but the child leaped up, and rushed out of the classroom.

Draco ran out of the classroom, he ran until he was outside, the sun shined brightly in the sky, he smiled, today was baking hot, he went in the grass, and sat down.

With the heat of the sun today, he felt really calmed down, he laughed out loud, no one was around, all the students were in their classes, all but one, Draco laid back on the baking hot grass, it felt great against his cloak, then he sighed, and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he had laid there, he heard someone coming, he opened his eyes, quickly sat up, then he saw that it was Pansy, and she was calling out to him.

She stopped just about a foot away from him, he got up, and backed up a few more feet away from her.

Pansy said, "Draco."

Draco only ignored her, he kept the smile on his face.

She said, "Why?"

Draco looked away from her, he said, "Why what?"

She glared at him, she said, "Explain why you have to be so rude to everyone?"

Draco turned around, he heard Pansy say, "Don't walk away from me. Answer my question!"

Neither of them saw the big crowed around them, Draco heard Pansy walking up to him, he turned around to face her, his cape catching a gust of wind, and he sneered, "Stay away from me… Just in case…"

Pansy said, "Just in case what? What are you hiding from everyone?"

He only said, "Just stay away… that way you'll be safe."

Pansy shouted, "Safe from what? Draco, what are you—"

Both of them heard Professor Snape call, "Mr. Malfoy! Now!"

Draco knew that tone of voice was not good, without a word to Pansy, he went to his godfather.

When he was in front of his godfather, his godfather then led him down to the dungeons, and into his office.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. Before the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Eight**

Once inside the office, Severus sneered, "What really happened this summer?"

Draco said, "Mother and Father wouldn't like it if I told anyone… Just in case…"

Severus said, "Dragon, why do you say that for?"

Draco looked away, he didn't want to let anyone know about his power, he didn't think that his godfather would listen, he knew that if he were to tell anyone, then he would have to let it show, but he didn't want to tell anyone about any of it.

Snape didn't like the way his godson was acting, he didn't like it when the child had leap up, and fled his classroom quickly.

He sneered, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! What happened this summer?"

Draco looked down, he saw that flames were spreading out from under his feet, he grew fearful, and then he looked around the room, when he saw that tinny flames were spreading out, he shut his eyes, and he clasped his hands together.

Severus grabbed the boy's shoulder just as the boy was about to flee the room, then he forced the child to look at him, and he sneered, "Tell me what happened this summer!"

Draco pushed his godfather away, he said, "Let me go please."

Snape said, "Will you tell me?"

Draco panic, he tried to break free, but the older wizard had a tight grip on his arm, and then he said, "Please, Professor, just let me go! Just in—"

Snape sneered, "Just in case what!? Draco, what are you really hiding from everyone? Do your parents know about this?"

Draco saw that more flames were spreading, he grew tariffed, he finally broke free, but one glove was missing. He looked up at his godfather, and he saw that he had a dark red glove in his hands, _his dark red glove._

He hid his ungloved hand, he said, "Professor, give me back my glove."

Snape looked at the glove, he turned to his fireplace, he lit the fireplace, then he held the glove above the flames, he turned back to his godson, and said, "Oh, you mean this one?"

Draco shook his head, he said, "No Professor, don't do it. Please, don't do it. Just give it back. Please?"

Snape said, "Oh, you want this Muggle glove back? Well, come and get it…"

He let go of the glove, the glove fell into the flames, Draco leap forward to get it, he didn't care if his godfather was looking at him, he stuck his ungloved hand inside the flames, he got the glove out of the flames, then he quickly got up, turned away from his Professor, and put the glove on.

Once the glove was on, he looked at the flames, he sighed, and quickly said, "Don't touch, don't talk, and don't come near me! I'm not sure if you would want to find out that someone who you truly loved is actually someone else who should be locked away."

Snape said, "Mr. Malfoy, you come with me right now. We're going to have a little talk with your parents."

Before Draco could flee, he was pushed into the bright green flames, the flames suddenly grew hot, and he knew that he had to calm down, but before he could calm down, he was spinning in the fireplace.

~The Malfoys~

Draco landed on the living room floor of the Malfoy home, he quickly rushed out of the way as his godfather appeared behind him, and then he heard Dobby say, "Master Draco—"

Draco heard Narcissa's cold voice say, "Dobby! Now!"

Dobby said, "Yes Mistress Malfoy."

Draco was about to rush to his corner, when Snape grabbed his shoulder, he saw that Lucius was also in the room as well as Bellatrix who was just visiting, he clasped his hands tightly together, and then he silently sung his comfort song.

Narcissa said, "Severus, why are you and Draco here?"

Snape said, "Narcissa, did you know about Draco's strange behavior?"

Lucius saw that the young Prince was singing to himself, he knew that he had a comfort song, and then he said, "Well Severus, I'm sure that Draco isn't acting strange at school this year, are you Draco?"

Draco said, "You both know I can't control it… It's getting stronger. I'm scared. And I can't control it."

Narcissa said, "Did you try to send them a letter?"

Draco nodded, she said, "Do you still have the letter?"

Draco fished out the letter, he said, "Uncle Sev, can you please let go of me?"

Severus let go, he watched as the child slowly went up to his mother, and he also watched as he slowly very slowly reached out to his mother who only nodded at what he was doing.

Narcissa read the letter to herself, she handed the letter to Lucius, after Lucius was done, then he quickly handed the letter back to Draco who folded it neatly, put it back in his pocket, and quickly rushed to his corner of the room.

Narcissa said after a moment of silence, "I see that they already made plans while you're here for the holidays."

Draco said, "Yes, they plan to let me go with them on their trip."

Lucius said, "I see that you are happy about the trip then?"

Draco said, "Yes I am actually, I didn't think that they would want me to go with them."

Bellatrix said, "Draco, who are you talking about?"

Draco quickly looked around the room, he looked down at his hands, they were shaking, and then he realized that flames were about to spread out from where he was at.

He whispered, "Don't let her in, don't let her see, be the good boy you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move, or else she'll know."

The flames disappeared around him, he clasped his hands tightly together, and then he said, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Narcissa said, "No, I didn't. I didn't want to disappoint you…"

Bellatrix said, "Disappoint him!? Why would you want to disappoint him!?"

Draco said, "I'm glad you didn't tell her. Just in case…"

Bellatrix turned to her nephew, she glared at him, and she sneered, "What is it that you don't want me to find out about, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco only said, "I wouldn't want to disappoint Mother and Father if I ever told you…"

Bellatrix said, "You don't mean those stupid Muggles that were here the last time!"

Draco said, "Mug—who told you about them?"

Bellatrix walked up to her nephew, Narcissa and Lucius rushed past her to block Draco, Severus said, "Draco, Miss. Parkinson had informed me about what she saw that day—"

Bellatrix said, "Yes, and she told me about them. How could you trust them!? They're _**NOT**_ _our_ kind Draco! And you know not to trust any of them!"

Draco slid all the way to the ground after he heard what Bellatrix had said about his birth parents, and he heard Narcissa say, "Calm down, dear. Do you need to be alone for a little bit?"

Draco shut his eyes, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he got up, rushed passed the Malfoys, but before he could even run to the door, Snape grabbed him by the arms, spun him around to face Bellatrix, Draco snapped, "Let me go!"

Lucius pulled out his wand, he pointed it at Severus, and he said, "Severus, just let the child go. Please."

Severus said, "Lucius, why do you say that for?"

Narcissa said, "Just let him go. Please, he wants to be alone."

Severus said, "Narcissa, do you know why Draco—"

Narcissa said, "Please, just let him go! He needs to be alone! He shouldn't even be out, he has to stay locked up!"

Lucius knew that the young prince should be locked up, but this was crossing the line, so he pushed Snape out of the way, and they all watched as the young Prince slowly made his way out of the living room, but then Bellatrix said, "Draco—"

Draco said, "No, no I-I think you should go. Please excuse me…"

As he continued making his way to the door, Snape said, "But Draco—"

Draco said, "No, you may not. Please just get them both out of here…"

Bellatrix said, "But—"

Draco took dozens of deep breaths, he wrapped his arms around himself, and he said, "Please, just get them both out!"

Lucius said, "Severus, Bellatrix, both of you need to go…"

Bellatrix said, "No…"

Severus just remember that he had classes to teach, he said, "Draco, come on. Let's go back to school—"

Draco shut his eyes, he knew that he would have to go back to school, but he couldn't, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he said, "I can't…"

Severus said, "But what do you—"

Narcissa said, "It's alright, dear, just remember what he had told you. Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show. You could learn to control it. We—Lucius and I—both know that you could do it."

Draco knew that she was right, he did need to learn how to control it, but who would help him, he didn't know who else to turn to.

But then the answer came to him, he knew someone who had the same problem, he knew who they were, and most of all, he knew what power they had.

He gasped, and he said, "Elsa…"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. After the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Nine**

Draco wished that he was somewhere else but at Hogwarts, he knew that he had to be locked up, hidden away from the world, but he also knew that no one knew nothing of his secret discovery.

He was just sitting in the Headmaster's office, he didn't want to be out anymore, he didn't go to classes, or go to the feasts with everyone else, he knew that all of his teachers would want to know why he wasn't at class, but he couldn't even go out of his room without burning something with his bare hands.

Draco also knew that his housemates were now worried about him, but he could care less about them, he had a power that needed to be taken care of.

He clasped his bare hands tightly together, when he had arrived back at Hogwarts, Severus took away his dark red gloves, the black cape, and his dark red boots. But what his godfather didn't know was the dark red outfit, he'd always wore when he was alone, he knew that he had to keep warring the black robes, but right now, he had to wear the dark red outfit just to keep himself safe from everyone.

He heard the door open, then he heard some pairs of footsteps walking in, and he heard the headmaster say, "Ah… yes, Mr. Malfoy, how nice it is to see you."

Draco sat frozen on the seat, he gave himself a tight self-hug, he heard the headmaster coming up from behind him, then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and the headmaster say, "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to face us?"

Draco whispered, "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good boy you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move, or else they will all know…"

Draco slowly rose from the seat, then with shaking hands, he turned around to face the headmaster, Pansy, and his godfather, along with his parents.

Snape saw that Draco had on a dark red outfit, he glared at the boy, Narcissa noticed that the young prince had on his dark red outfit, she nodded at him, Lucius nodded at the child's dark red outfit, he knew that the boy had to stay calm, but he also knew that someday the boy would have to tell everyone the truth.

Draco said, "Professor, why did you have to bring Pansy, my… my… parents, and Professor Snape?"

Pansy glared at him, she now hated how he never ever came out of his room, she didn't like it when she was shut out by him, she said, "Draco—"

Draco said, "How could you!?"

She was confused, she said, "What—"

He cut in, and said, "I knew you would tell Bellatrix about them. I of course knew that you would say bad things about them."

Pansy said, "You actually think that they were something more than just a pair of Muggles!? Draco—"

He took a deep breath, and he said, "They mean more to me then you'll ever know…"

Snape said, "Mr. Malfoy, who are you talking about?"

Draco glanced at Narcissa and Lucius, Narcissa whispered, "Are you sure about this? I mean, do they even know that you have decided to return back as you know who you were really meant to be?"

Pansy said, "I do hope that you aren't talking about those stupid mug—"

Draco said, "He told me that if I do want to return, in which I think I'll do during this summer, then I would have to tell them who I really am, but she also said that I should try to control it… Just in case."

Pansy said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! You're not really kidding about this are you? Do you really think that you're actually going to go off to some place without knowing what it's like there, without—"

Draco sneered, "For your information Pansy, I actually know the place, and it was where I was… where I was…"

Lucius said, "Draco, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Pansy sneered, "Where you were what? Tell me, I'd like to know what you're really hiding."

Draco rushed out of the headmaster's office, with Lucius and Narcissa right behind him, as soon as he was out, he headed for the empty classroom just around the corner of the great hall, he enter the classroom with the Malfoys right behind him, he shut the door, and then he rushed to the far corner of the room, and he whispered, "I'm scared, it's getting stronger…"

Lucius said, "Calm down, fear will only make it worse…"

He went to go put a comforting arm around Draco, but the boy said, "No! Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you…"

Narcissa knew that he was not safe here or at Malfoy manor, she whispered, "Here."

She floated the dark red box to Draco, he took a deep breath, then he took the floating box in his hands, and then he said, "I-I think you should go."

He turned around, he gently set the box down on the front desk, he then heard them walking out, and he said, "Wait!"

Lucius said, "Yes, Draco—"

Draco said, "My name is David… I'm sorry, but it's time I start living like a Prince, I'm the prince of Arendelle. And the heir to the throne of Arendelle."

Narcissa said, "What can we do for you, David?"

Draco said, "Send a letter to Mother and Father, if you may please. Do tell them that I want to go home. I hope that this doesn't offend you or anything."

Lucius said, "Of course not, David, we—Narcissa and I—were hoping that you would soon want to return back home in Arendelle."

(From here on out, I'm going to start calling him David.)

David said, "Thank you. Now please get out… before you both get hurt."

He heard both of them rush out, after he heard the door close, he turned back to the dark red box, he took a deep breath, then he pulled the lid off, inside he found another long black cloak, and a pair of long dark red gloves, he quickly put the gloves and black cape on, he couldn't help but giggle to himself, and he whispered, "Thanks Mother and Father…"

He heard the door open, he heard someone walking up to him, and then he heard Pansy say, "Hey! What's going on here!?"

He said, "You should go…"

Pansy said, "At least tell me. Please Dray, why don't you just tell me?"

He said, "Please, Pansy. Just go…"

Pansy saw that his hands were shaking, she snapped, "When will you tell me!?"

He said, "I'll tell you sometime during the holidays. Now please get out!"

She saw that he had the cloak wrapped tightly around himself, he heard her walk out, after she left, he let out a sigh, he went to the back of the classroom, when he had reached the cabinet, he opened it, inside he had some of his belongs from his room in the Slytherin common room, he knew that he had to be locked up, but he also knew that everyone who all knew him would want to know what's going on.

He took out a mirror, he gasped at his appearance, and then he saw that he now had bright orange hair, cut the same length as his white hair, bright orange eyes, he couldn't help but feel relieved to finally know what he really looked like.

He let out a small smile, he took out his wand, and he make the mirror full length of his body.

When he saw himself fully, he couldn't help but let the small smile grow bigger, he actually liked his new look, he giggled at how he looked, and he said to no one in particular, "I'm sure everyone will freak out about how you look now. I don't know about your 'family,' I just don't want you to hurt anyone, that's all. But don't worry, during the holidays, when we arrive back at Malfoy Manor, we can go home, back to Arendelle, back to who we both were meant to be."

He didn't know that his godfather was standing in a corner, watching him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. Before the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Ten**

David was heading up to the great hall, it was after dark, and he knew that everyone was sleeping, he didn't think that he would want to be seeing with bright orange hair, and eyes, he just had to meet a few people there, and he also had to hide behind his glamour that Lucius had put on him.

When he had got to the great hall, he saw that it was his real parents and Narcissa and Lucius, he saw that both Lucius and Narcissa had magical lights, he quietly shut the doors of the great hall behind him, and then he said, "Put the wands away."

Both Narcissa and Lucius turned around, they didn't hear the young prince enter, but then Lucius did see that the young prince was taking off his gloves, Lucius sneered, "Put those back on!"

David only ignored him, he went over to the tall light posts that lined up on the side of the great hall, he walked past them, but as he moved from one to the next, fire shot out from his hand, and lit the posts.

When he had lit them all on the right side, he then stood in front of all of them, and then lowered his hands, and the lights dimmed a bit to a point where the lights were just glowing.

Narcissa was amazed at how the young child had put his power to a few good things, she said, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

David turned back to Lucius, Narcissa, and his real parents, smiled and he said, "Just a few things I learned about my power. And I learned how to do it when I had first wrote to you guys."

Lucius said, "I'm sure you're now careful about using your magical abilities?"

David said, "Yes, but Pansy, Severus, and the headmaster are now getting curious to why I don't show up anymore, I can't be around them. I have to stay hidden, hidden from the school, and that also means I have to stay hidden from everyone here."

His father said, "Young Prince, is it true that you want to come home?"

David said, "Mother, Father, I'm so glad to see you. How's Elsa and Anna? Yes, Father, I do want to go home."

His mother said, "Young Prince, Elsa is doing fine, Anna is too. Don't worry they're both fine. But you do have to come home soon."

David said, "Mother, why do you say that?"

Just then Narcissa rushed to the doors, she quietly peaked out of the great hall doors, and then she listened for anything, when she heard nothing, she quickly closed the doors, and then she walked back to the center of the room, but they all didn't know that Severus had stayed behind from dinner.

When she had reached the middle, she said, "We must hurry, these people here don't know anything about the young Prince."

David said, "I do agree, Mrs. Malfoy, but we mustn't make any—"

Then they all heard Severus said, "Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out of bed?"

David didn't know what to do, Narcissa said, "Young—Draco please just get them out, we'll handle this…"

David looked at his parents, he turned to the doors, but then he saw that all the teachers, including Dumbledore, Pansy, Harry, and Hermione were blocking the doors, he heard his Mother whisper to his Father, "It's time…"

His Father said, "No… we have to wait until—"

David said, "Can I please talk to them alone, I have to tell them something."

His Mother said, "Yes, we would like to speak to Draco. If that's alright with you all?"

Dumbledore knew that there was something going on here, he only figured out that Draco wasn't around anymore, the boy had now been shutting others out, including his teachers, and that the child was now keeping his distance from everyone here at school.

He said, "Mr. Malfoy, who—"

David cut in and said, "Headmaster, would you kindly let us through? I'm sure you all would not want to get hurt now would you?"

Pansy said, "Hurt? What do you mean by that? You can't hurt anyone here! This is a—"

David only ignored her, he went to go stand in front of his birth parents, leaned in, and whispered so that they were the only ones who could hear him, "I'm scared, it's getting stronger."

His father said, "Fear will only make it worse, calm down."

Pansy heard David say, "I can't stay here anymore, Father, it's way too dangerous being around others. I can't even go to class. I'm scared, and I realized that I do need to learn how to control it."

She heard the woman say, "I know what you need."

David said, "What is it Mother?"

The queen lowered her voice, she said, "You want to be with someone who understands what you're going through."

David said, "Yes, Mother, I do. But I don't know how—"

The king said, "How many weeks left until you leave for the holidays?"

David heard the headmaster say, "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go back to bed?"

David clasped his hands tightly together, he closed his eyes, trying to keep calm, and he said, "Headmaster, can you please give me and my parents and their friends a minute alone?"

The headmaster said, "But Mr. Malfoy, you know that you're not supposed to be out of bed way after lights were supposed to be out, right?"

David said, "Headmaster, please? You have to give us a minute. It's important. So could you all please go?"

The headmaster said, "Mr. Malfoy—"

Snape said, "Headmaster, you have to know about Mr. Malfoy's new discovery. The child—"

Lucius said, "The child has no new gifts, mind you Severus, but the boy dose have the right to claim what's rightfully his. And only he can claim it."

David said, "Mr. Mal—I mean—Father, what are you talking about?"

Lucius walked up to him, he took out a pair of dark red boots, and then he looked at the king and queen, when both of them nodded, he said, "Here you go, my dear gifted child."

David looked at the boots, he couldn't believe that somehow, he didn't know how, but Lucius had got a hold of them, and he was holding them in front of him.

With shaking hands, his orange eyes field with rage, anger, and happiness, and a blank expression, David tried to not show any emotion, he nodded at Lucius, and he reached out for his dark red boots.

But a hand stopped him, he looked up to see Snape standing in front of him, he said, "Lucius, why don't you let the child sleep. I don't want to have him up all night—"

David said, "Please, I need them. They help me keep calm."

Snape said, "Headmaster, why do you have to—"

The king said, "Let go of him."

Snape said, "And why should I do that, Muggle?"

David said, "Please, let go of me. I don't want to hurt you."

Pansy said, "Or what? What if we all don't want to leave you alone? Huh, what are you going to do then?"

The queen said, "Let go of him, please? He's asking you nicely to let go… before everyone gets hurt…"

Pansy said, "If you just—"

Narcissa said, "Severus, please just let go of the child… Pansy, can you please stop speaking that way to our friends? If you all want to live, then I think Severus should let go of the boy. The child needs to be left alone with our friends. So can everyone please leave us all alone?"

Severus waited until everyone had left, once they were all gone, he tightened his grip on David's arm, and he sneered, "I want an explanation tomorrow. Do you understand me?"

David didn't answer, he just nodded, when Severus left, after he shut the doors, David quickly rushed to the far corner, when he sat down, flames spread, he took off one of his gloves, then made himself a little ball of flames, he let out a soft sigh, and he started playing with the ball of flames.

He was oblivious to the four adults in the room, it was like he was in his own little world, he didn't realize that he was in his very own circle of flames, he had taken off his gloves, he didn't realize that he was laughing out loud, until he heard four giggles, he turned to see that at four different corners of the circle of flames, stood his real parents and Lucius and Narcissa standing around him, and all with bright smiles on their faces.

He said, "I knew that I was meant to be special, but I never knew that I was meant to be this… I never knew that I was meant to be someone who is born to rule… I never knew that I was meant to have this wonderful gift… I knew that I was different, I knew that I was special, but this… all of this… I never dream of being someone who is meant to rule the kingdom of Arendelle."

His mother said, "You were after all meant to rule the great kingdom of Arendelle, now that you have discovered this wonderful gift, you now have to learn how to control it, safely and without hurting anyone… including your own sisters."

David said, "Thank you, Mother, I didn't think that I was meant to be who I was born to be."

His father said, "Young Prince, remember you are always welcome to contact us anytime if you want to see us again."

David said, "Father, thank you for coming. Can I show you something first?"

His father said, "Of course young Prince, now what is it you like to show us?"

David looked down at his ball of flames, he slowly closed his hands over the ball, and he watched as the flame slowly went out in his hands.

He dimmed his little circle of flames, he cleared a path, he put back on both the gloves and boots, and then he walked up to the doors, he took a deep breath, and he slowly opened the doors.

When he turned back to his birth parents, he whispered, "Follow me. You must be quiet."

Both the king and queen nodded, they both followed their young prince out of the great hall, around the corner, and into a dim lit classroom.

David took out the full size mirror, he turned to see himself as who he was meant to be, he wave his hands upward, and all of the candles around the room grew a little brighter.

The king and queen watched as the young prince changed his appearance, the queen gasped, standing in front of her was her young baby prince, she felt tears in her eyes, and she said, "My baby boy."

The king softly said, "Come my boy."

David gave in when he felt his mother's arms around him, and his father's arms around both of them. He vowed never to let anyone know of this one moment in his life, he didn't know what to say when he was to talk to Severus in the morning, he didn't know why, but he felt like Severus wanted to make him tell his little secret.

And at that moment, in the arms of his mother and father, the young prince of Arendelle felt safe with his parents, it suddenly didn't matter if he was about to be forced into telling everyone his gift, it didn't matter if he was a boy who has two pairs of parents, it didn't matter if he was about to become the most strangest student here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All of that didn't matter at that moment, all that matter was that the boy was being hugged by his birth parents.

And he was safe.

For now.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. After the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Eleven**

Elsa, princess, sister, and daughter of the king and queen was in her room, she didn't know what was to come on the day of January 17th, she didn't know why, but her Mother, the queen, would always go into a room that she knew both her and Anna were both forbidden to enter.

She had been hiding out in her room ever since she was a little girl, she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, her life was now dark and fearful, the only time she had went out of her room was to say good-bye to her parents, but other than that, she never went out of her comfort zone.

She was just sitting on the floor when a guard knocked on her door, she quickly got up, and she said, "Yes?"

The guard said, "Princess, you're needed in the throne room!"

She put on her gloves, and then she went out of her room, and down to the throne room.

When she got to the throne room, she heard her parents talking, she heard her mother say, "I can't believe that my baby boy is safe. Oh, it's so good to see him once again after all these years."

Elsa heard her father say, "I know. I can't believe that he had actually allowed us to hug him. I wonder if Lucius and Narcissa will keep him hidden until it's time to bring him home."

Anna whispered to Elsa, "Elsie, do you think—"

Elsa jumped, she turn to see Anna standing beside her, she didn't hear her sister walk up beside her, but she whispered, "I don't know Anna."

Both girls heard their mother say, "But… what about Elsa and Anna? Do you think we should give David a little more time to control his own power?"

Anna whispered, "What? Who's David?"

Their father said, "Don't worry about the girls, I'm sure they're doing just fine. Now, I think that we should give the Prince a little more time to gain full control of his gift."

Elsa whispered, "Prince? What Prince? We don't have a Prince in the family do we? I hope we don't have one in the family."

Their mother said, "I wonder how he'll react to Elsa and Anna? I hope that both girls don't try to push him to a point where, you know, his room might have to be made entirely out of iron. But at least he'll be ready for when he has his coronation."

Their father said, "Yeah, at least he'll be ready to rule the kingdom."

Anna whispered, "Elsie, I think we do have another family member."

Elsa quickly whispered, "I hope not."

Their mother said, "Well, I think we should first try to see if the young Prince will be able to stay with us until he has to go back to his school. Don't you think so too, dear?"

Their father said, "I hope so. But what about that peasant who is now trying to talk to the young Prince? What's her name again, wasn't it Panzie or something like that?"

Their mother said, "Pansy, yes I think that's her name. I'd say we should introduce her to the young Prince."

Elsa walked into the throne room, she couldn't handle it, she knew that it was just only her and Anna who were the only ones in the royal family, but to hear another family member, a prince, suddenly made her curious even more. Sometimes, when she had walked past the room, she could hear her mother crying in the room, she didn't know why her mother had always done that, and even though she now knew better then to ask such a question in front of her parents, she couldn't figure it all out. Until now.

She said, "Hello mother, hello father, how was your trip?"

The queen glanced at her husband, she knew that both Elsa and Anna were easdroping, she didn't like it when they both did that, especially on January 17th, on David's birthday, she saw that he was looking at Elsa and Anna, who were both standing in front of them, and then she heard him say to their daughters, "Dear, it's time…"

Elsa said, "Father, what do you mean? It's time for what?"

The queen said, "What? Are you sure? I mean, what about—"

Anna said, "Father, what is it that you want to talk about? Mother, what are you talking about?"

The king sighed and he said, "We have something to tell both of you."

Anna said, "Father, what is something wrong?"

The queen looked at her husband, she knew that it was time, but she couldn't tell her daughters, she didn't want to hurt her daughters, she knew how Elsa would react, but she knew she had to tell her daughter.

The king said, "Girls what we want to tell you is that…"

The king glanced at his wife, he put a hand on her shoulder, she sighed, and said, "What your father is trying to—"

Just then all of them heard a whooshing sound somewhere in the castle, the queen saw an owl flew in, Elsa said, "Mother, why is there a bird in here?"

The queen saw the Hogwarts mark on it, and she knew that it was her son.

She untied the letter, opened in, and read:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I would like to say that I can't handle all of this, I didn't think that it was going to be this hard, and I hope that someday, if you could make it, that you could come and take me back home._

_I'm scared, after you had left, Pansy came by my 'room', you know the little classroom that I had showed you that night, well anyways, I'd like to say that she almost got herself killed. Mother, I almost killed someone with my own power, and I don't know what to do._

_I want to come home, Mother, please I just want to get out of here. Out of this school, out of this life in which I was dropped into, and out of their lives. Yes, including Narcissa and Lucius. I can't stay here anymore, it's just way to dangerous here._

_I hope that you could come soon and get me, please Mother and Father, I need you more than ever, Narcissa told me that I should contact you if I ever need you, but they don't know what happened to Pansy, and I never told them._

_I will be waiting at Malfoy Manor for you, when you arrive, please tell Lucius to come and get me, I'll be up in my room, and I can't even be around them anymore._

_I will be locked away until the holidays._

_Love,_

_Prince of Arendelle_

Elsa said, "Mother! What—"

The queen said, "Oh god!"

The king said, "Dear, what is it?"

The queen whispered, "He wants to come home."

Elsa said, "Mother, what are you talking about?"

The queen said, "Girls, we have something to tell you, if you both could just listen. We have been hiding something from both of you…"

The king said, "Long before both of you were born, we both had a child—"

Elsa said, "NO!"

Anna gasped, she said, "Both of you had another child!?"

The queen quickly wrote a reply, then tied it to the owl's leg, and she whispered, "Take it straight to Draco Malfoy."

The owl hooted a thanks, nipped the queen and king's ear, making the queen giggle and the king chuckle, and flew out.

The king said, "Such a nice bird."

Elsa said, "What's going on here?"

The queen said, "Both of you have a brother."

Anna said, "How is that even possible? We're the only children in the family."

The king said, "We both had to give him up because he was born with…"

Elsa said, "He was born with what Father!? What was he born with?!"

The queen said, "He was just like you Elsa, he now knows better than to been seeing with his special gift. It was hard to give h-h-him…"

The queen broke into tears, she knew that she wasn't supposed to show her emotion, but to mention David, it broke her heart, the king said, "He is next in line for—"

Elsa said, "So this… this person, whoever he is, he's next in line for what? The throne!?"

The queen quickly fled the room, she couldn't stand it, and then she fled to David's room, when she was safely inside, she sat down in the rocking chair that she used to sit in with David in her arms when he was a baby, and she whispered, "My son, my beautiful son. I didn't want to do what I had done seventeen years ago, my love. Oh my beloved child. You don't know how much I really miss you."

The queen stayed in her beloved baby boy's room until she heard a knock at the door telling her that it was dinner time.

~Hogwarts~

David was in his 'room', he made sure that no one knew of his new room, he didn't take off the dark red outfit, he didn't go out anymore, it seemed to everyone else that Draco Malfoy wasn't around anymore, but everyone didn't know that Draco Malfoy no longer existent.

While in his new room, David made the classroom into a castle, he made sure that it still looked like a classroom on the outside and whenever someone came in, but only to him, he saw the castle.

David had made himself a palace, inside he had his main front room with a grand staircase that split into two, in the center, on the floor, was a waterfall, upstairs he only decided to make two rooms, one was his master bedroom, he didn't dare go back to the Slytherin common room, he knew that it was dangerous, and so he slept inside his palace made of fire. Next, he made his throne room, he didn't know how a throne room looked, so he just made it up, and all he came out with was a throne in the middle of the room, he thought since he was a prince, he might as well act like one, and he was also heir to the throne anyway.

He was inside, sitting on his throne, when he heard a tapping sound on the window outside his palace, he crossed over to his window, where he saw an owl outside, he quickly descended the stairs, quickly ran out the door, went around to the window, opened it, he had gotten a little bit better at controlling his power, untied it, opened it, and read:

_Dear Prince of Arendelle_

_We had just received your pleading letter, I have to say, it sounds like you really want to come home, where you can be free, where you can be safe with your family, and where you can be hiding away from everything that harms you._

_I hope that you have gained a little control over your power, please don't try to hurt anyone else, I can't stand hearing that you have almost killed someone with your power._

_Anyway, today me and your Father are trying to tell your sisters all about you, but you see, they didn't know that they had a brother, nevertheless a prince who is heir. But anyway, we have never told them all about you, they think that they're the only children in the royal family, at least Elsa thinks that, she grew up thinking that it was just her and Anna, but when I had mention it to them, Elsa said, 'NO!', and Anna, oh Anna, she gasped and said, 'how is that even possible? We're the only children in the family', but they also didn't know that you're next in line for the throne either._

_Don't worry my boy, when you go back to the Malfoy home, I'm sure that Narcissa and Lucius will now keep you hidden from everyone and everything that now poses a threat to you and your power._

_Please be safe, and be careful._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_(Queen of Arendelle)_

David knew that telling his sisters all about him would lead to something bad, he quickly wrote a reply on the back, tied it to the owl's leg, and said, "Take it to Mother."

The owl hooted his thanks, and flew off.

After the owl flew off, David heard a knock on the door, he quickly put on his gloves, and then he stood in a corner, and shouted, "Come in!"

In came Snape, David looked away quickly, and he said, "Why did you come here?"

Snape said, "Why do you shut all of us out?"

David whispered, "I'm a danger to everyone… including you."

Snape said, "You're a danger? What's that supposed to mean? You don't have any sort of power."

David said, "Why are you really here?"

Snape said, "We're about to leave for the holidays, and your parents are coming to pick you up at King's Cross. So I suggest that you go get packing before the carriages leave without you."

David watched as the Professor left, once the door was closed, he waved his hand over the classroom, and then he watched as all the flames went out, and then he turned to his palace, he lowered his hands, and he watched as his palace slowly disappeared.

Once his palace was gone, he made sure that everything was the same way as when he had first arrived, he checked the cabinet at the back of the classroom, he put all of the things that were in there in a bag that he had taken out of his room in the Slytherin common room when he had first decided that he should be away from everyone.

When he was done with cleaning up the classroom, he took one last long look at the classroom, he knew that this was going to be the last time he'd ever be at Hogwarts, and he knew that this was also going to be the last time he was going to be known as Draco Malfoy, along with being a son of two Death Eaters, being mean to Potter, he'd soon have to apologize to him, and also for being a Slytherin.

But thinking about Slytherin, it didn't matter to him anymore, it all didn't matter now that he was going to become something much greater then what he was now.

As he headed down to the Slytherin common room, he received many looks at everyone in the hall, he just ignored them all, he could care less of what they now thought about him, but as he reached the common room, he heard Pansy talking to Crab, "I don't know what now has gotten into Draco. I mean, he isn't around anymore."

Crab said, "Pansy, I think you're worrying way too much about him. I think you should leave him alone for the holidays, and besides, if he's ready then I think he might tell us what's been going on."

David stepped out of his hiding place in the shadows, he cleared his throat, Pansy slowly turned to face Draco, and she said, "Draco oh Draco, it's so good to see you."

David just started for the common room, he only said, "I may say the same to both of you."

David said the password, and he was let into the common room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. Way before the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as he was in the common room, he quickly made his way up to his room, when he had made it, he shut the door, and then he quickly changed into his dark red outfit, when he was done, he quickly packed all of his stuff, and headed out of the common room, leaving his own world behind.

When he got out of the common room, he saw Pansy standing in front of him, and she said, "Hey, Draco. Will you tell me now please?"

David smirked, maybe if he play along, then somehow he would be able to get away from her, and then he said, "I'd like to show you something."

Pansy said, "What is it?"

David heard Snape say, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson! Shouldn't both of you already be on the carriages?"

David quickly grabbed his bag, whispered to Pansy that he'll show her later, rushed out of the castle, and onto a carriage.

But as he was leaving, he had to glance back at the castle one last time, and he whispered, "Good-bye Hogwarts. See you very very soon."

He slowly turn to face forward, he noticed that he was in a carriage with Potter, Weasley, and Mudblood, he was seated by Potter, he knew that he would have to apologize, so he whispered, "Potter."

Harry heard David's whisper, he turn to see David in the same outfit that he was wearing on the ride to Hogwarts, he checked to see if Ron was watching, but he saw that Ron and Hermione were talking in low voices, he lean a little closer to Draco, and whispered back to the blonde, "What is it Malfoy?"

David whispered back, "Potter, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the wrong doing that I have caused you. Weasel I could care less about. And Mudblood, can you tell her that I'm sorry please?"

Harry whispered back, "Thank you Malfoy—"

David said, "You know what, Potter? Why don't we start over again? How about that?"

Harry checked again, but this time he saw that Ron was glaring at Malfoy, he turned back to Malfoy, and he was surprised to see that the blonde was looking out the window.

Ron said, "Harry, why is Malfoy here?"

Hermione said, "Ron, just leave Malfoy alone."

Ron turned to slap Hermione across the face, she fell on the floor, Harry helped Hermione up off the floor, Harry was about to trade places with her, but David traded places with Hermione instead.

Once everyone was seated once again, Ron sneered, "Malfoy—"

David only said, "Shut it Weasel."

Ron said, "Why are you here?"

Just then the carriages had stopped, Ron was the first one out, he didn't want to be in the same carriage with the bloody blonde, next David, his black cloak trailing behind him, Harry and Hermione followed behind, both of them didn't know what to say about Malfoy's actions.

When David was finally on the train, he rushed into an empty compartment at the back of the train, when he was in the compartment, when he sat down on the chair, flames spread, and he sat there for the entire train ride back to King's Cross.

Once the train had stopped in King's Cross, David was the last one off the train, when he saw Narcissa and Lucius waiting for him, he looked at the Hogwarts Express, and he whispered, "Good-bye, Hogwarts Express. I'll see you soon."

He turned to walk towards Narcissa and Lucius, when he had reached Narcissa and Lucius, he heard Harry call, "Hey Malfoy!"

He turned around to see Harry in front of him, and he said, "What is it now Potter?"

Harry said, "Thank you… for apologizing."

David nodded, he saw that Harry was holding out his hand for him to shake, he took a deep breath, reached out with one of his gloved hands, grasped gently, shook, and then let go.

Harry said, "See you after the holidays, Malfoy."

David said, "See you after the holidays, Potter."

David watched as Harry left, he remember something, he called out to Potter, "Oi! Potter!"

Harry turned to David, and said, "What Malfoy?"

David said, "Kick the Dark Lord's butt for me?"

Harry said, "You count on it Malfoy. Sure, I'll kick his butt for you."

David watched as Potter went to go join Mudblood, he turned back to Narcissa and Lucius, and said, "I've received a letter from Mother."

Lucius said, "Are you all packed and ready to go back home?"

David said, "I want to first pack something's from Malfoy Manor really quick, and then I'll be all packed and ready to go…"

Narcissa said, "Are we ready to go?"

David said, "Yes."

Lucius said, "Yes."

Narcissa let David go ahead of her and Lucius, and they all headed back to Malfoy Manor.

When they had arrived back at Malfoy Manor, David said, "I'll be up in my room, if both of you need me."

Lucius said, "Young Prince, should we both let you know when your parent's are here?"

David started for his room, he called down to Lucius, "Yes, if you could do that for me. Thank you."

He went into his room, when he had arrived, he saw that Dobby was in there cleaning up his room, he said, "Out!"

Dobby said, "Yes, Master Draco."

David watched as the small creature rushed out, after he was gone, David shut the door, when he was alone, he locked it, and he turned to look around his room.

He walked around his room, he didn't know what to think now that he was about to leave for Arendelle, he took of his gloves, he lit some of the candles that he had in his room, and then he turned to his king-size bed, he covered his bed with flames, then he made a canopy on the top of his bed, when he was done, he sighed, and sat down on his bed.

After a few minutes, he got his bag, opened it, went over to his nightstand, and took one of his family photos, put it in his little bag, then he crossed over to his trunk, opened it, and took out a photo of him, he looked at it, he was only a first year when it had been taken, and he was only 11.

Sometime later, David went downstairs to go tell Narcissa and Lucius that he was all packed, when he had arrived in the living room, he found Narcissa, Lucius, and Pansy all sitting in the living room, he was about to enter the living room when he heard Pansy say, "I'd like to know what's going on?"

Lucius said, "Pansy, I'm afraid we can't tell you. Narcissa had promised Draco—"

Pansy said, "What's going on? Why is Draco acting so _**Muggle-like**_ to everyone? And why is he always dressed in that stupid outfit!? What's so special about it?"

Narcissa whispered, "I had promised him not to tell. He told me not to tell anyone including you, Pansy. I'm sorry."

Pansy said, "Where is he? I would like to have a word with him."

Lucius said, "I'm afraid we both can't—"

Pansy said, "I want to talk to him! Now!"

Narcissa said, "Pansy, I don't—"

Pansy said, "Where is he!? I want to talk to him! NOW!"

David heard Lucius say, "I'll go get him for you."

David rushed to his room, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he couldn't go out anymore, he didn't want to hurt anyone with his power, after a few more minutes, he heard Lucius knock on the door, and he heard Lucius say, "Young Prince, Pansy Parkinson would like to see you in the living room."

David sighed, then he crossed over to the doorway, sighed once more, gently put one of his gloved hands on the door knob, slowly opened the door, and said, "Why did she come?"

Lucius said, "She would like to talk to you about something, I don't—"

David said, "Tell her that I'll be right down."

And with that said, David shut the door on Lucius's face.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. Way before the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Thirteen**

David slowly made his way to the living room, he didn't want to talk to Pansy, he didn't want to even be in the same room with her either, it was like she wanted to force him to tell, and he didn't want to even think about that. And especially when he was about to leave to go back to Arendelle.

When he was just outside the door, he waited outside the door for a few, and he whispered to himself, "Just conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show. Remember, I'm a prince no matter what happens, no matter what she says, and no matter what she tries to make me do or say anything about my gift or about Mother and Father. Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show. Remember, I'm a prince no matter what."

He was about to enter when he heard Narcissa say from beside him, "You can't do it can you, Young Prince?"

He said, "I can't let her in, it's way too dangerous for anyone, yes including both you and Mr. Malfoy, to be around me. I just don't want to hurt anyone else."

Narcissa said, "I'll bitt that if you tell her some of it, and then she might leave you at peace at least that is until tomorrow."

David said, "What? Are you trying to tell me that they're coming—"

Narcissa said, "Yes, my Young Prince. Your parents are coming here to take you home…"

David turned around to face Narcissa, and he said, "So I guess it's time then, isn't it?"

Lucius said, "Yes it is, Young Prince. They'll be here to pick you up."

David said, "I can't wait until I meet Elsa… and Anna."

Lucius said, "I think you should go check on Pansy, Young Prince. It sounds like she wants to talk with you."

David said, "Wish me good luck, but if she doesn't come out of that living room, then either both of you keep your distance from me, or don't come touch me at all."

He turned to the corner that lead into the living room, he took a deep breath, and he rounded the corner into the living room.

When he saw Pansy sitting on a chair, he entered the living room, walked up to Pansy, and said, "You aright, Pansy?"

Pansy turned to see David standing beside the couch, she narrowed her eyes at the way he was dressed, he was dressed in that dumb dark red outfit, and then she pulled out her wand, and silently said the Silent Charm around the room to give her and David some privacy.

She pocked her wand, then she turned to glare at David, who had rushed to a dark corner, when she saw him, she said, "I'd liked to know what's going on."

David only said, "What do you want?"

Pansy said, "I don't get it. I don't know you anymore. Why is that?"

David said, "What do you don't get?"

Pansy said, "Why didn't you ever come out? Who were the Mug—"

David said, "Why are you even here anyways? Is it because I don't come out? Or is it because I'm not who you dreamed I would be? Pansy, I'm better off alone…"

Pansy said, "You want to be alone? Why would you want to be alone? In fact, why don't you tell me why you now shut people out?"

David took another deep breath, he could tell that she was now on to something, something that he didn't want to show anyone, he just looked at her, and said, "It's best if—"

Pansy sneered, "If what? Is it better if you just hide out in your room? What about your parents? What about them? Are you just going to stay in your room your entire life? What are you trying to hide from everyone?"

David was about to say something, when he heard a tapping sound on the window, he rushed over to the window, opened it, untied the letter, opened it, and read:

_Dear Young Prince,_

_No matter how hard it gets, no matter what happens, and no matter how scared you are, just remember that we both love you for who you really are. You are now only allowed to go out at night, no one can't see you out. I hope that Lucius and Narcissa are now making up stories for everyone just to hide who you really are. Please don't try to hurt them, remember, they're your parents too. And I'm sure that they too love you very very much._

_We will be picking you up tomorrow, I hope that when we arrive, you will only be wearing the outfit, gloves, cape, and boots._

_Remember, I love you just the way you are._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_(Queen of Arendelle)_

David quickly grabbed at fresh sheet, quill, and ink.

He wrote his reply, when he was done, he tied it to the owl's leg, and whispered, "Take it straight to Mother."

When the owl was gone, he folded the letter, pocked it, turned back to Pansy, and said, "I hope that you're happy now since I'm not going to be around anymore."

Pansy said, "What do you mean?"

David only smiled, and said, "Mother and Father are going to be taking me on their trip tomorrow."

Pansy saw that he was leaving, she said, "Where are you going?"

David stopped at the doorway, he couldn't help but giggle to himself, and he turned around to face Pansy, and said, "Home if that's what you're getting at."

He walked out, when he was in the hallway, he whooped, and ran upstairs into his room.

Narcissa heard David's outburst in the hall, she whispered, "Lucius, come on let's go see what happened."

Lucius and Narcissa both went upstairs, gently knocked on the Young Prince's door, both of them were both greeted with a happy Young Prince.

Narcissa said, "Someone's happy about something."

David said, "Mother and Father are going to come and get me tomorrow, and she also told me to wear this for when they both come to take me back home."

Lucius said, "I would rather be happy to know that you are now going back home then to be sad that you're leaving us… that is until you have to…"

David said, "I know that I have to go back to Hogwarts, but I don't want to… I have to stay hidden from everyone. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Narcissa said, "Don't worry my dear Young Prince. I hope that you are happy to know that we both—Lucius and I—are so happy to know that we are very happy to say that someday you'll be a great ruler of Arendelle."

David said, "I know that, I hope that both of you are now making up some lie just to keep me out of the way."

Lucius said, "I'm sure we could make something out of it."

David smiled, and he said, "Thank you."

Narcissa said, "For what, Young Prince?"

Just then David saw Pansy standing beside Narcissa and Lucius, he turned to glare at her, and said, "Can _**we**_ help _**you?"**_

Pansy said, "What Young Prince? What is going on?"

David said, "Get out."

Before Pansy could say anything else, he shut the door, when he was behind the closed door, he couldn't help but say, "I'm no long the person you wanted me to be."

He made his little ball, he went over to his bed, sat down, and played with his little ball.

Outside the door though, Pansy turned to face Narcissa and Lucius, she said, "What's going on here?"

Lucius said, "Pansy, you need to go."

Pansy said, "What? What are you talking—"

Lucius said, "Go…"

Pansy said, "But Mr. Malfoy…. What's going on with Draco—"

Lucius said, "Go! Before we all get hurt!"

Pansy was about to say something else, but when she caught Lucius's glare, she ran out of the house.

Once Pansy was gone, Narcissa said, "We have to keep everyone away, now that he's going back home, I'm afraid it's now way too dangerous for him to even be here. Now that he's going to be home for the holidays, I know that they're going to keep a sharp eye on him until he has to come back."

Lucius said, "I know."

Narcissa said, "I'm going to actually miss him, I hope that he is now finally happy to go back home."

Lucius said, "I hope that someday he could at least until he has full control over his power, that he will come and visit us soon…"

Meanwhile back upstairs, David was just playing with his ball when he heard knocking on his door, he got up, went to the door, and said, "Who is it!?"

He heard Narcissa say from the other side, "Can we talk?"

David let her in, she stopped at the foot of his bed, she was shocked, somehow she didn't know how, but somehow the child had made his bed in flames, she turned to look at David, and said, "What happened to the bed?"

David let out a small giggle, he smiled, and said, "I changed it a little bit, but don't worry, it won't catch on fire if that's what you're thinking about."

Narcissa said, "And why exactly did you do that for?"

David said, "I feel more at home if I have something covered with flames…"

Narcissa said, "Well I guess that's ok, I mean as long as you're happy, but let's just hope that Lucius doesn't find out, and if he does, well… you know how he gets…"

Narcissa sighed, she looked around the room, and she said, "I'm going to miss having you here, you know that Young Prince…"

David said, "I know that very much, but don't worry, I'll be back at the end of the holidays, and thank Merlin, no one will ever know that I was gone… I'm so glad that she had to leave…"

Narcissa said, "Why don't we go down for dinner?"

David thought about that, it seemed like he wanted to eat up in his room, but then again, this was going to be his last night here, he sighed, deciding that he should go down to dinner with Lucius and Narcissa, he smiled, got his gloves, put on his cape, turned to Narcissa, and said, "Sure, I'd love to join you for dinner."

So Narcissa and the Prince of Arendelle went down to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. Way before the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Fourteen**

When David walked downstairs for breakfast, he was in a happy mode this morning, he was so excited for today, and he was going to go home at last. He knew that everyone here was now very curious about him, but as he walked into the kitchen, he froze, and he saw there sitting next to his father, was Pansy, Bellatrix, and Severus.

Narcissa said, "Good morning dear…"

Everyone turned to face David, he just said, "Same to all of you…"

Bellatrix smiled, and said, "Dray, why don't you come and sit down next to your Auntie?"

David smiled, went to go sit next to Bellatrix, and said, "Thanks…"

Lucius said, "Draco, why are—"

Narcissa shot him a look, she said, "Lucius, you know what today is, don't you?"

Lucius said, "Oh… yes, you're right dear. I should go get things set up in the living room."

Severus said to David, "So I see that you're still warring the gloves…"

David said, "Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

Pansy said, "Whose coming today, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look with the Young Prince, David caught them looking at him, he shot both of them a look of utter horror and anger, surely both of them should know better than to tell everyone whose coming to pick him up today.

David looked down at his gloved hands, he lifted the left glove, he was surprised to see that the Dark Mark was still there, then he quickly pulled back on the glove, and ate his breakfast rather quickly.

When he was done, he rushed out of the dining room, and walked into the living room with his gloved hands in fists.

Narcissa knew that the Young Prince was angry, all throughout breakfast, both her and Lucius kept receiving angry looks from the child, she knew that he didn't want to talk to anyone, and she also knew that this was also the last time that the child was going to be seeing with witches and wizards.

Narcissa shared a look with Lucius, who was about to go after the child, Narcissa nodded at Lucius to go check up on the Young Prince, Lucius simply just got up, and went to go look for the soon-to-be-king of Arendelle.

David heard someone enter the living room, he was just sitting down on one of the couches, looking at family pictures, when he looked up, he saw Lucius standing by the couch, and watching him.

David whispered, "Did they want to come?"

Lucius said, "Yes, they were all wondering why we—Narcissa and I—were keeping you locked away."

David whispered, "All I see is a young boy with white blonde hair, and silver gray eyes. But when I look in a mirror, any kind of mirror, I see who I'm supposed to look like; a child who has bright orange hair, and bright orange eyes."

Lucius sat on the arm of the couch, David looked up at him, when he saw Lucius sitting on the arm, he sighed, folded his hands in his lap, and said, "Why are they here?"

Lucius said, "Severus and Bella both wanted to check up on you, you know, to see how you were doing. Pansy wanted to visit, and she's already asking us questions that we can't answer…."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Bella asked her sister, "Cissy, how is Draco doing?"

Narcissa said, "He's doing great, you know that you don't have to be concerned for him. And besides Bella, he's going on a trip today."

Severus said, "Where is he going?"

Narcissa saw Dobby standing at the door, she said, "What is it?"

Dobby said, "A couple are here for—"

Narcissa cut in sharply, "Send them into the living room. And hurry! He'll be glad that they're here for him."

Dobby said, "Yes Mistress Malfoy."

When Dobby was gone, she sighed, smiled, and said, "He'll be happy to know that they're here to take him on their trip."

Pansy said, "I would like to see who is here."

Narcissa rushed passed her, she made her way to the living room, when she had arrived, she saw that the Young Prince was in a hug with his parents, she smiled at the sight, she then heard three pairs of footsteps rushing behind her, she walked out, shut the door behind her quickly, then turned to face Pansy, Severus, and her glaring sister, and said, "You know Pansy, why don't you go back home. Severus—"

Pansy said, "No, I would like to see your friends."

Narcissa said, "No… I mean, you can't go in."

Bella said, "What happened? Is Draco alright?"

Narcissa said, "Draco has to talk to our friends, and they're about to leave to go on their trip."

Severus said, "Narcissa, why don't you just let us in?"

Narcissa quickly went into the living room, shutting the door behind her, when she turned around, she saw the Young Prince sitting in the middle of his parents on the couch, Lucius was on the other couch that was on the opposite side, she sighed, went down to sit next to Lucius, and said, "I bit you're happy to know that you'll be going back home?"

David nodded, he said, "I'm so happy to finally go back home…"

Narcissa nodded, she smiled, and said, "Well, we hope that after you become king, that you could visit us soon… if you wanted to."

David smiled, and said, "We'll see about that…"

Outside, Bellatrix said, "What are they up to with Draco being locked away. I mean, what's going on here?"

Severus said, "I don't know… but the boy has something to tell us…"

Pansy said, "I hope he isn't with those stupid Muggles that came here last summer…"

Bellatrix agreed, she knocked on the door, inside the living room, Lucius was about to get up and go answer the door, when David stopped him, he went over to the door, and said, "Who is it?"

Bellatrix said, "Draco, it's Auntie Bella, can you let us in?"

David said from the other side, "I can't."

Severus said, "Draco, can you tell us why you can't let us in?"

David turned to Lucius, and said, "Can you take care of this, before this entire house goes down in flames with everyone trapped in it."

Lucius whispered to David, "This is why you should be up in your room, and not down here…"

David simply went to go sit in the middle of his Mother and Father, he heard Lucius say from the doorway, "You don't want to be in the same room with him right now."

Pansy pushed her way passed Lucius, she stopped dead in her tracks, there sitting on the couch with Draco in the middle, were the two Muggles, she glared at Draco who was muttering to himself, she was about to say something when the King got up, and said to her, "May we introduce—"

Pansy sneered, "Draco Lucius—"

The Queen got up, shielding the Young Prince behind her, and said, "His name isn't Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Bellatrix said, "Oh yeah, you stupid Muggle woman! What—"

The King got in front of the Queen and the Young Prince, he said, "Don't you dare talk that way to my wife."

Severus sneered, "Unhand Draco right now, you big fat Muggle man! Before I kill you both!"

David had rushed to his corner, he was shaking, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but hearing the way Bellatrix, Severus, and Pansy were talking to his parents, His Birth Parents, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Fire surrounded Severus, Bellatrix, and Pansy, all three of them huddled together, and then all three of them heard David say, "Get both of them out of here!"

Once his parents and Narcissa and Lucius were safely out of the room, David lowered the flames, stepped into the circle, and said, "Never. Talk. That. Way. To. My. Real. Parents. Again! Do all three of you understand!?"

Pansy said, "What do you mean?"

David smiled, and said, "I'm glad that all three of you don't know the truth about me… or should I say, about Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Bellatrix said, "Draco—"

He cut in and said, "I'm not who you all think I am."

Severus said, "Then who are you?"

David said, "I'm someone who is born to rule. I'm a child who is next in line for the throne. I'm a Prince who should be locked away."

Severus said, "How can you be my—"

David shouted, "I'm _**NOT**_ one of you! You foul peasant!"

The flames in closed on all of them, Pansy uttered a shriek, Bella burst into tears, and Severus pointed his wand at the Young Prince, who only busted out laughing at Severus.

David said, "You possibly think that you could hurt a royal Prince with _**THAT!?**_ I'd like to see you try."

Severus said, "_Avada_—"

Severus stopped mid-sentence, he was surrounded with huge flames, he fell silent, when David was sure that he was silent, he lowered the flames around Severus who was frozen with fear by the child, and then David said, "All three of you are no match for me and my sister, that's if you all would like to know who my sister is. But of course all three of you wouldn't care less about us royal folks."

Bellatrix said, "You're not no royalty! You're not dangerous! How can you say something that you're not!?"

David glared at her, he said, "You don't think that I'm dangerous. You don't think that I'm dangerous! Look around you! Do you think I'm Dangerous Now!?"

Bellatrix fell silent, she just nodded, she didn't know what to think of her nephew now that he has this dangerous gift, David simply said to her, "I hope that you're now happy with me, do you know why?"

Bellatrix said, "Why?"

David said, "Because, I'm not going to be here for the rest of the holidays."

Pansy said, "Where do you think—"

David said, "Home if that's what you're getting at."

Pansy said, "But you are home! How can you have two homes when all your life, you only have one?"

David said, "Yes you're right on that, but home is where I truly belong, home is where I'll become someone who is born to rule a great and wonderful kingdom someday."

Pansy said, "Rule a kingdom? What so-called-kingdom are you talking about? You're no Prince! You're just a wizard who is a Death Eater now! How could you say that you're a Prince when you're a wizard!?"

David just stormed out of the living room, when he saw Narcissa in the hall, he asked her, "Where's Mother and Father, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa said, "Lucius went to go take them around the home. Is something wrong Young Prince?"

Bellatrix sneered, "He's not a Prince! Narcissa! How could you keep such a bloody child like him here!?"

David just said, "I'll be up in my room, if you need me. Please do tell Lucius to show Mother and Father up to my room when they're done?"

Narcissa said, "Yes Young Prince. Would you like me to take care of them for you?"

David said, "Please do. But when you're done with the two older ones, I'd like to have a talk with the girl."

Narcissa said, "Yes Young Prince."

David took one last glare at Bellatrix who simply stared at her sister in utter anger.

When he got to his room, he settle down on his bed, he slowly took off his left glove, when he saw that the Dark Mark was slowly fading out of his arm, he brushed his right gloved hand over the Mark, he took one last look at the Mark, and then put back on his glove.

And at that point, he knew that this was going to be the last time he was going to be a child of two Death Eaters.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Title:**_ The Prince of Arendelle Returning Home

_**Author:**_ JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy, son of two death eaters… or is he? What happens when he has dreams about a royal couple? What have his parent's hid from him? Why does his parents make him ware long dark red gloves? But then what happens when one summer break, the Malfoy family has some guests, how do they him? And what secret are they hiding from him? Draco finds out who he really is, what he really is, and what kind of power he has. How will he reacted to when he finds out that he's the royal prince of Arendelle, when he discovers that he has sisters, and when he discovers that he has the power of fire. Way before the movie, and after year 6!

**Chapter Fifteen**

When David heard a knock on his door, he made his bed look normal, when he was done with that, he took a deep breath, and said, "Who is it?"

Lucius said from outside the door, "You requested your parents, Young Prince?"

David slowly opened the door, when he saw his parents, he becond his parents to enter his room, and said to Lucius, "Thank you."

Lucius nodded, David shut the door on him, he turned to face his parents who were looking around his room, he smiled at his parents, and he said, "Thank you."

His Mother said, "For what?"

David said, "For keeping me away."

His Mother said, "And why would you be happy about that, my dear baby boy?"

David smiled, he said, "Because I wouldn't have been able to handle all of the royalty and things like that."

His Mother giggle, his Father chuckle, and his Father said, "Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Elsa and Anna will hopefully be nice to you while you're home for the holidays of break."

David went to go stand by his Mother and Father, he said, "I'm going to miss this place."

His Father sighed, and said, "We know you will indeed miss this place."

Just then they all heard a knock at the door, David went over to the door, slowly opened it, when he saw Pansy standing in front of him, he quickly went out, shutting the door behind him softly, and said, "What do you want?"

Pansy said, "Your parents want you and those stupid Muggles downstairs."

David said, "Do you know why?"

Pansy just said, "Something about removing the glamour, I don't know anything about it, but they just want you and those stupid ugly Muggles to go downstairs."

David simply said, "We'll be right down."

He went back into his room, shutting the door behind him, he sighed, and said, "Marlin, why can't she just stop with the ugly threats about us all, but anyways Lucius and Narcissa want us all to go downstairs for something."

His Mother said, "Well, we must not keep both of them waiting any longer, now shall we?"

He nodded, quickly put on his gloves and cape, looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't realize that his parents were standing just behind him, he couldn't help but smile to himself, and he said, "How do I look?"

His Mother said, "I have to say that you still look like my baby boy."

His Father said, "No, I have to say that he now looks like a true young prince."

David giggle, he said, "I have to say that I still look like a Malfoy, don't both of you think?"

He was surprised that his parents giggle, and his Father said, "Let's go see what Narcissa and Lucius think, come everyone, let's not keep both of them waiting, shall we?"

David nodded, he sighed, and said, "I do agree, Father."

His Mother said, "Must we all stand here, why don't we all go downstairs?"

David said, "Yes, we must not keep Narcissa and Lucius waiting any longer."

So with David leading the way, the royal family of Arendelle went downstairs to talk with Narcissa and Lucius.

When they all had arrived in the hall, on their way into the living room, David heard Pansy say from behind, "You now have those stupid Muggles following you!?"

David walked up to her, took her by the arm, and dragged her into the living room.

Then he said the Silent Charm to give him and Pansy some privacy.

He turned to slap Pansy across the face, Pansy fell down, he bent down, forced her to look at him, and he sneered, "You're really pushing me, Pansy. So if you don't want to die, then stay away from me."

Pansy sneered back, "I would rather die than stay away from you! You lied to everyone about your identity!"

David narrowed his eyes at her, he couldn't help but give her a kiss on the lips, when he was done, he let go of her chin, stood up, and sneered, "When I come back, I don't want you to spread my secret to everyone. And I Mean Everyone! Is that clear?"

Pansy nodded, she scooded away from the person who she had thought she had known all her life, she didn't know him anymore, he was so different, bloody hell, even his own appance looked different for a minute.

David glared down at her, he turned to rush out of the living room, when he was safely in the hall where he saw all four of his parents, he ran into Narcissa's arms, Narcissa held onto her son, she loved the child as if he were her own even though he did spend most of his life here at the Manor.

Lucius watched as his wife was holding the Young Prince in her arms, he also did love the boy as if the child were his own as well, it tugged at his heart that when the boy does come back, that he might have learned a few tricks from his sister, and hopefully everyone will be safe.

Narcissa looked at Lucius, she nodded at him to take off the glamour, he pointed his wand at the child's head, said the spell to remove the tempary glamour, and watched as the child's hair and eyes changed back to its normal bright orange color.

David felt his left arm burning, he let go of Narcissa, grasped his left arm, pulled off his glove, and he saw that the Dark Mark was reappearing.

His eyes widened at the sight, he felt another burn, but it was worse, he backed up, he shut his eyes as the pain grew worse, Narcissa knew what was happing, somehow someone had put a charm on the child so he wouldn't get rid of the Dark Mark.

Lucius caught David just as his head was about to hit the floor, Narcissa watched as Lucius carried the Young Prince into the living room, she and the king and queen made their way into the living room, Pansy saw that David was being carried over to the couch, she stood up, and said, "What happened?"

Lucius said, "I don't know, but here's what I do know, someone had used the Imperius Curse on him."

The queen slowly walked over to her son, she knelt down beside him, took one of his hands, and stayed there beside her son.

Pansy moved closer to have a look, but she was stopped by Narcissa, Narcissa said, "Out!"

Pansy starried down at David, she didn't know what to think, she saw that he was in a circle of flames, she couldn't go, she knew that he was different, but she didn't know that he also had to move on.

So she rushed out, she couldn't look back, it broke her heart to see him lying on the couch, unable to move, and unable to speak.

When she was in her room, at her house, she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

And for the rest of the day, Pansy Parkinson stayed in her room regretting the moment when she learn that David was leaving.

Leaving his life, leaving all of his family and friends, and leaving her behind.


End file.
